True Love Never Dies
by Lyddie01
Summary: My first fan fiction... Takes you through the lives of Charlie and Brax as they start seeing each other properly. #Heanca, #Rasey and Darcey also star! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Charlie and Brax had secretly been having one night stands with each other now for almost 3 months. They had being denying their feeling for each other, afraid of complicating what they had already. Charlie is in live with  
>Brax, but she doesn't think he would want to be in a serious relationship with her. Brax decides that Valentines Day is the day to finally tell Charlie is true feelings and confess that he loves her. Charlie gets a text message while at work from Brax:<p>

"Charlie, please meet me at Angelo's at 7pm. I have something to tell you, it's really important :)"

Charlie was undecided on whether to go or not, but eventually decided that she has nothing to lose. Charlie texts Brax back: "Alright I'll come. It better be important."

She finished her shift at 5:30 and then headed home to get ready. She arrives home and sees Ruby laying on the couch watching TV. "Hey Ruby, how was your day?"

"My day wasn't to bad, I hung out with Casey most of it, we went surfing." said Ruby still focused on the TV.

"Ruby, I'm not sure it's a good thing, you spending the day with Casey. You should have spent the day studying."

"Charlie just because you hate the Braxtons doesn't mean you can say that."

"I don't hate the Braxtons. I just want you to do well in your tests." Charlie spoke firmly.

"Oh right, you've never had anything nice to say about Heath or Brax. And you've made it clear from the start that you don't like me and Casey together." Ruby teased

"Alright point taken, but I don't hate them. I don't mind you and Casey being together either, as long as all your school work gets done, you guys don't rush into having sex and you be safe and use protection at all times."

"Oh god Charlie, are you seriously going to give me the sex talk again?"

"Rubes, as long as you do what I've just said then there shouldn't be a problem.  
>I'm going out tonight to Angleos for dinner, so I'm going to get ready."<p>

"Why are you going to Angleos? You on a date with Brax? You know you guys would make a really cute couple!"

"No Ruby. I'm not going on a date with Brax okay? I'm going to get ready." Charlie was trying not to laugh at what she'd just said.

Charlie gets ready and put a sky blue one strap dress on. She fixes her hair and applies some makeup before heading out to the living room where Ruby is watching TV.

"Charlie you look amazing! Are you sure your not going on a date with anyone? I mean it is Valentines Day!" Ruby cheekily asked.

"No Ruby, just dinner with work colleague and its a female before you ask. I'm going now, VJ is in his room, look after him yeah, Leah will be home in about an hour."

"Of course I'll look after him, enjoy your night!" Ruby returned back and continued watching TV.

Charlie catches a taxi to Angelos, because she's not to sure how much she'll end up drinking. She arrives and walks into Angelos and see's Brax at the bar. Walking past everyone, she notices the place is very busy, with lots of people eating dinner and busily talking.

"Wow Charlie, you look gorgeous!" Brax smiled, he was super impressed at how beautiful Charlie looked.

"Thanks. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Charlie asked casually but bluntly.

"Let's go some where a bit more private, I'll take you for a drive and it'll be able to explain what I want to tell you." Brax suggested. Charlie reluctantly agreed and they headed to his car. Brax opened the for Charlie, to which she smiled


	2. Chapter 2

Neither Charlie nor Brax spoke during the car ride. The drive lasted about 15 minutes before Brax stopped the car and got out to open the door for Charlie to get out of. She had no idea where they were but got out anyway.

"I'd thought I'd bring you here, it's a lookout with an awesome view. I've brought some Pizzas and Wine for us to eat too." Brax chuckled as he took Charlie's hand and walked her over to the spot that they'd sit down.

"Right, sounds nice I guess." Charlie whispered, a tad excited that Brax had put so much thought and effort into their night together.

Brax slowly laid down a picnic blanket for them to sit on. It was dead quiet, as there was no one in sight. There were street lights on, so the lighting was dim, but made it seem romantic. They both sit down and Brax gets the food out.

"You got Hawaiian, that's my favorite type of pizza, how did you know?" Charlie was extremely impressed with Brax at this stage.

"You mentioned it once, I didn't forget." Brax answered with the smirk on his face that Charlie loved."

Charlie and Brax sat there eating and making small chat occasionally, but generally just remaining quiet awkwardly. They were both nervous about what was going to be said.

Brax grew sick of the quietness and decided to say something in hope of starting a proper conversation. "I heard that it's going to be really nice weather tomorrow. I reckon I might go for a surf if it's going to be that warm!"

"Seriously Brax, your trying to talk to me about the weather? Just please say whatever you need or want to say."

Brax, stared into her beautiful eyes nervous about speaking.  
>"Charlie, I've been thinking a lot about us lately and the future. Your so beautiful and gorgeous and sexy and breath-tackling beautiful and to put it simply and quite frankly: I want to spend the rest of my life with you as a proper couple." Brax spoke slowly but firmly focused as he carefully studied Charlie expression.<p>

Charlie didn't know what to say. She didn't expect Brax to be that straight forward, she just pushed him onto the ground, where she laid on top of him, kissing him passionately. When they finally broke away, Brax hugged Charlie tightly before saying I love you to her for the first time.

Charlie by then had tears in her eyes. Brax noticed that Charlie was crying and sat up hugging her tightly wondering what was wrong.

"What's wrong Charlie, why are you crying?"

"Oh Brax, she said before laughing at his concerned face, I love you too! I love you so much and I'm so lucky to have you in my life!"

They sat there laughing both relived that everything was out in the open. Brax noticed Charlie looked cold and was trying to warm her arms up.  
>"Charlie, your freezing, take this. Brax took his jacket off and wrapped it around Charlie."<p>

Charlie just smiled and kissed him quickly before announcing, "Your such a gentlemen, but I'm not going to need this, I'll be hot soon!"

Brax loved Charlies flirty side, so he thought he'd play along with her a little game she was playing with him. "What do you mean, how do you expect to be hot when it's this cold?"

"Well allow me to show you!"  
>Charlie got up from the picnic taking Brax's hand as he quickly packed up, shoving everything hurriedly into the picnic basket he had brought with him. He followed Charlie to his car where they started affectionately kissing each other. Brax felt cramped so he decided to check them into the motel down the road for the night.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

When they got into their room for the night, Brax led Charlie to the bed, where he sat her down and began kissing her again. Charlie lifted Brax's shirt off and couldn't help but touch his muscles and built up body.

Brax meanwhile unzipped Charlie dress and pulled it off her, allowing it to fall onto the floor. He carefully undid her bra, playing with Charlies small but firm breasts. To him, apart from her amazing eyes they were his favourite part of her body. He caressed, sucked and pulled on them, which delighted Charlie that Brax seemed to really enjoy playing with them.

Brax and Charlie spent the night on that bed, having sex, which each of them loved. They had been hooking up together for the past 3 months, they weren't strangers to each other bodies. This time was different to both of them as it was the start of a new beginning.

Charlie was the first to wake up in the morning. Looking at the clock on the wall, it was 6:25am. Charlie knew she would have to get home before Ruby, Leah or VJ noticed she hadn't come home last night. She gently tapped Brax, waking him up.

"Hello beautiful sexy girlfriend" Brax smiled as he gently pulled Charlie as close to him as physically possible also interwining their legs.

Charlie responded by saying:  
>"Last night was amazing! I loved spending the night with you!" Charlie kissed Brax lightly on the cheek. "Can you drop me home before the others notice I'm not there?"<p>

"Sure let me have a quick shower!" Brax kissed Charlie, quickly but passionately before staggering out of bed, heading in the direction of the bathroom. This revealed his naked body to Charlie. Charlie took advantage of that brief moment but was embarrassed when Brax turned his head around to say something and caught Charlie checking him out.

"You like what you see hey?" Brax said chekily almost laughing

"Brax, can you blame me, it was a pretty good view to look at! I'm so lucky I have that hot body of yours all to myself!"

"Just remember it's avaliable to you 24/7"

"Alright then... I'll take you up on that offer right now! How about instead of having two showers, we combine and have 1 together?

Brax didnt have to be asked twice, he quickly walked back over to the bed, picked Charlie up, she wrapped her legs around Brax's waist as he held onto her bottom, kissing each other at the same time as Brax walked backwards into the bathroom, closing the door on the way.

30 minutes later, Charlie and Brax checked them out of the motel. They were on the way to Charlie's house to drop her off. Both were in a fabulous mood as it was the start of their new and exctiting relationship. They decided that they would tell Ruby, Casey and Heath at Angelos that night, about their new relationship. Eventually they ended up outside Charlie's house. Brax kissed Charlie, as she got out of the car, but not before telling each other how much they loved one another.

Thankfully, no one was awake when Charlie got inside, so she managed to get through into her room without getting caught by anyone. Charlie looked at the clock which read 7:13 am before changing into her running gear and she again headed out the house- this time for a refreshing morning run along the beach to the Diner.

On the way to the diner, she saw Bianca, her best friend walking in the same direction. Charlie ran and caught up to her, coming up behind her and scaring the daylights out of her.

"Charlie, OMG, you almost gave me a heart attack!" putting her hand over her heart. "What are you doing?"

"I decided to go for a morning run. Let's grab a coffee, I have something to tell you!"

"Aw, I'm am intrigued now!"

After grabbing coffees they both sat down at the back of the room at a table with no  
>one around them.<p>

"Okay spill, I've waited long enough!" Bianca enthused.

"It's been about 6 minutes!" Charlie looked at Biancas face and laughed! "Okay well me and Brax, we are together now- like officially together!"

"Charlie, OMG! How long has this been going on?" Bianca quietly squealed while clapping her hands.

"Since last night. I really think he's the one for me. He was so beautiful last night, he took me out to this lovely look out and then told me that he loved me! Then he took me to a motel so we could spend the night together." Charlie bragged.

"Oh, thats so romantic, especially considering it was valentines day. I can't believe Brax did that for you, he must really love you! Does anyone else know?"

"Ruby, Casey and Heath are coming to Angleo's tonight for dinner and we're going to tell them there. Your the first to know Bee, so can you keep this between you and I for a bit please?"

"Of course Charlie! I'm so happy for you!"

Bianca and Charlie sat there gossiping for 35 minutes before Bianca announced she had to get to work. Charlie decided to head off to and return home to see Ruby.


	4. Chapter 4

While running, Charlie decided to take a detour along the beach on her way home, after noticing Brax there with his surf board getting ready to go into the water.

"Well hello there Mr Hotty Braxton! Glad to see you've got your guns out."

Brax turned around and couldn't wipe the smile of seeing Charlie for the 2nd time this morning off his face!

"How lucky am I, I get to see my favourite person in the world twice in one day. Did anyone catch you this morning?"

"Nope, I didn't want to go back to sleep either and I got bored, so I decided to go for a run and burn all my excess energy off!" Charlie said with a laugh. "I saw Bianca and had a coffee with her just then. I kind of told her about us, I hope thats okay." Charlie was slightly concerned about how Brax would react.

"No thats not a problem, the others are going to find out soon enough anyway!"

Charlie smiled at Brax, before looking at his surf board. "I'd better keep going, I don't want to hold you up, I know how much you love surfing! I'll see you at Angleo's later!" Charlie had a huge grin on her face.

"Charlie, you don't have to go, for you anything can wait!"

"Aww, thats such a lovely thing to say but I'd better get going, Ruby will be wondering where I am." She started walking backwards still looking at him, a big smile appeared on her face as she whispered "I love you!"

Brax nodded and responded "I love you more!" as he watched her start running again before he headed into the water for a surf.

Heath and Casey joined Brax in the water not long after he entered it. They noticed he seemed to be in a very good mood considering he was usually grumpy in the mornings. Heath and Casey couldn't stop laughing as they watched Brax lay in the water day dreaming. "What are you idiots laughing at?" Brax asked curiously as he made his way back to reality.

Heath couldn't resist sticking his nose in: "Who'd you hook up with last night mate- we just watched you daydream for almost 2 minutes!"

Brax just stared at him, wondering how to respond. Eventually he decided they would find out in a matter of hours anyway. "Me and Charlie have worked everything out and we're going to give our relationship a go."

"You and Buckton? Seriously mate, you scored the hot cop!" Heath teased, suprised at what had Brax had just revealed.

Casey who had remained quiet until now added: "Ruby will be happy, she's been trying to convince Charlie to date you for ages!"

Seriously- well I'm glad she finally took Rubys advice!" Brax replied happily.

Meanwhile Charlie had the day off after working 11 hours the previous day. She decided to go shopping and find a brand new dress to wear to dinner with Brax, Heath, Casey and Ruby. She'd found a bright yellow one that showed a lot of cleavage, figuring Brax would really like it. She went to have a pedicure and massage before getting a text from Ruby:

"OMG Charlie, Casey just told me about u & Brax. Can't believe u didn't tell me! So excited for u though! :)

Charlie was left stumped, trying to work out how Ruby had found out. "Did Casey see us together last night or on the beach this morning?" were the question running through her head.

Charlie was anxious to know, so she decided to ring Brax to find out. She tried his phone twice before he rang her back shortly after.

"Hey gorgeous girl, what can I do for you?"

Hey you! I just got a text from Ruby, saying how thrilled she was to find out that you and I are now together. She said that Casey told her, so did he see us last night or something?"

"Charlie, I know that we agreed to tell them at dinner tonight, but Heath and Casey caught me in a good mood this morning and made me tell them why. I'm really sorry I hope your not angry."

"No that's okay... I guess we can have dinner with them another time then. I never got around to asking what Ruby has planned anyway."

"I won't bother asking what Casey is up to then. I think I heard Heath talking about going to see Darcy later."

Charlie thought briefly then quickly suggested: "Why don't you and I have dinner by ourselves then? I'll come to Angelo's at 6:30.. I've brought a new dress- I wanna wear it!"

Sounds like a good plan Charlie. I'm looking forward to seeing your new dress!"

"I'd better go, I'm about to have a pedicure! I see you tonight, I love you!"

"I love you too! Bye Charlie" Brax replied before hanging up.

2 hours later, Charlie was walking through the food court of the shopping centre she was at. While walking past Boost, someone spilt their juice all over the floor, causing Charlie to slip and fall over.

Charlie immediately clenched her ankle and yelled in pain. People around her rushed to her to see if she was okay. They helped her onto a chair before asking if she wanted an ambulance to take her to hospital, Charlie said she'd call her boyfriend and he'd take her.


	5. Chapter 5

After calling and asking him to come and help her, Brax immediately left Angelo's and scrambled to be with her as quickly as possible. Brax reached the shopping centre and jogged through trying to find the food court.

After seeing Charlie sitting at a table with one foot stretched out with an ice pack on a chair, Brax rushed over and said Hi to Charlie, before getting down on his knees and hugging her tightly. Charlie was so glad to have Brax with her, knowing he would look after her.

"Are you okay?" Brax asked extremely concerned, while taking a quick look at her foot."

It's really, really sore, but I'm okay. Thankyou for coming, and so quickly too! Do you think you could help me to the hospital?"

"Of course Charlie that's what I'm here for!" Charlie gathered together her bags and tried to stand up before quietly yelling in pain and sitting back down.

"Don't try to stand on it, you'll probably end up doing more damage Charlie" Brax said before adding: "There is an exit to the carpark just there, I'm going to carry you."

"I'd love to argue, but I don't think I'm in any state too. My foot is so sore." Charlie grabbed her hand bag and the bag that contained her dress as Brax carefully lifted her. She laid her hand on Brax's heart and tucked her face into his chest, embarrassed to look at anyone directly.

As they reached the car, Brax gave Charlie his keys and bent his legs down so she could reach and open the car door. Brax as carefully as he could, slowly placed Charlie onto the front seat, before shutting the door and quickly walking around and hopping into the drivers seat.

As he got in, Charlie turned her head and kissed him as passionately as she possibly could. When they eventually stopped, Charlie butted heads with Brax and added: "you are so amazing, thankyou for coming to get me, carrying me and taking care of me, I couldnt of gotten to a car without you. You don't know how much I love you!"

"Charlie, I'd do anything for you, don't forget that! And plus, your really light to carry! It's really not a problem, I'm just glad I could help! Thankyou for calling me."

Brax and Charlie continued talking all the way to the hospital, where Brax again carried her, this time into the hospital. Dr Walker was the first to see her.

"Hi Charlie, what have you done to yourself today?" Sid asked politely, while Charlie was still in Brax's arms.

"I was out shopping and I fell and slipped after someone spilt a drink" Charlie answered.

"Okay, well let's take a look, if you just come through right this way" Sid led the way as Brax followed and gently placed Charlie onto the bed, Sid had pointed too.

After examining Charlie foot and taking her for an x-ray, Sid informed Charlie of his diagnosis: "Charlie it appears that you have an ankle ligament injury. It's not anything to major, but I'd definitely reccomend you wear a boot and use the crutches for about 2 weeks. I'm also going to give you a prescription for some medication to help with the pain.

"Sounds good. Thankyou so much Sid, you've been very helpful." Charlie replied thankful of Sid's treatment.

"That's no problem at all." Sid said as he gently put a black boot onto her foot. "Your free to go, if you could just sign the discharge papers, the nurse will bring them to you shortly. Come back and see me In 2 weeks time, just for a quick follow up. But apart from that you should be fine!"

Sid farewelled Charlie and Brax (who was sitting next to Charlie holding her hand) before walking out to see his next patient.

The nurse came into the room and gave Charlie some papers to sign. After signing, Charlie got up and got her crutches ready to go. She started hobbling slowly towards the exit. Brax smiled as he slowed to her speed and walked at her snail like pace.

Once they finally got to the car, 20 minutes later, Brax opened her door, helped her in before taking her crutches and chucking them into the back of the ute.

Brax dropped Charlie home, taking her keys to go and pick her car up from the shopping centre it was still parked at. He had arranged for Heath to go with him, to drive his car home.


	6. Chapter 6

Message Body

As Charlie walked inside, Ruby was at the table eating a sandwich and quickly noticed Charlie struggling with the crutches.

"Charlie what the hell have you done? Are you okay?"

"Rubes, I'm okay. I was out shopping and I slipped over." I've had Sid take a look at it, and I'm stuck with this stupid ugly boot for 2 weeks!"

"Why didn't you call me? I could have come and helped you." Ruby asked, concerned.

"Brax helped me. He drove me to the hospital and carried me through half the shopping centre and car park! He was very sweet, he's actually gone to get my car so he'll be back soon"

"Oh yeah, how is your boyfriend that you never told me about?"

"I'm sorry Ruby. The whole reason I went shopping was to find a new dress for tonight. Brax and I were going to invite you, Casey and Heath to dinner tonight and we were going to tell you there, I promise."

"I believe you. I'm glad you two are together. I think you make each other happy!"

"Aww, thankyou Ruby. That's such a lovely thing to say. If it's okay with you, I might go and lay on my bed and watch some TV. I'm feeling really tired and sore." Charlie replied politely.

"Okay, if Brax comes back, I'll send him through to you.."

"Yep, thanks!" Charlie whispered as she started to struggle through into her room, where she laid on her bed and found the remote to turn her TV on.

25 minutes later, Brax came in Charlie's room and gently laid down next to her. Although she wasn't asleep, Charlie had her eyes closed. She opened them and was glad to see Brax next to her trying to snuggle up.

"Hey.. Thankyou for bringing my car back I really appreciate it." Charlie said quickly before kissing Brax lightly on the lips.

"No problem, its in the driveway. I've let Heath know that I won't be at Angelo's tonight. I'm free to spend the night with you!" Brax kindly whispered.

"You didn't have to do that! I'm sorry I probably won't be up for dinner tonight. I was really looking forward to that!"

"I was looking forward to seeing you in your new dress!" Brax said cheekily, before adding: "Let's put a movie on and relax, yeah?"

"Sounds nice!" Charlie replied as Brax grabbed the first movie he saw and chucked it on. Charlie laughed when she noticed it was the The Notebook.

Charlie and Brax snuggled up and watched the movie. Charlie couldn't stop laughing every time Brax yawned, thinking he was bored of the movie. After the movie finished, Charlie turned to Brax enthusiastically before bursting out with "do you want to move in together?"

Brax sat up and looked at Charlie "Hell yes- but where did this come from?"

"I have no idea, but I've never been more sure of anything in my life!" Charlie enthused before adding: "I think it would be way to cramped if you moved in here, and I know your mum hates me, so moving to yours wouldn't work either."

"How about a place of our own? That way, we wouldn't have to check who was home before having sex!" Brax laughed, while seductively kissing Charlie's neck.

"You read my mind! Let's have a look at "

Brax smiled as he reached over to the side of the bed he was on, grabbing Charlie's laptop.

After viewing the houses on the local sales market and looking at pictures, Brax and Charlie had managed to narrow it down to 3 houses. After much discussion, they'd agreed that 4 bedrooms would be ideal. Both wanted Ruby and Casey to have their own bedroom for when they stayed over, plus one extra that could be used as a study.

The three houses they'd found all had 4 bedrooms plus other features, that were a bonus to the home.

Both Charlie and Brax were thrilled and had arranged with local real estate agents to go and view the properties the next day.

**Thanks for all your reviews, please keep them coming! What would you guyss like to see happen next? I've got another couple of chapters that i'm in the middle of writing, but i'd love to here your thoughts! Lydia :)**


	7. Chapter 7

After carrying Charlie to the car, again to make it easier for her, Brax and Charlie drove to the first house where the real estate agent waited for them. It was only a short drive down the road, which pleased Charlie and Brax as they still wanted to live in Summer Bay and be in walking distance to the beach and their friends houses.

As the real estate agent showed them around the first house, both Charlie and Brax couldn't help but feel it was their dream house. It had everything that they could ever want in a house. It featured 4 large bedrooms, split over 2 stories. It also had a large kitchen, pool + spa. Plus a small out house which had a room, kitchen and bathroom.

After eventually having to pull themselves away from the property, Charlie and Brax viewed the other 2 properties, but weren't quite as impressed as they were with the first one.

After showing the house to Casey and Ruby, and sorting out the finances, the happy couple made a offer on the house which was quickly accepted.

Charlie and Brax were estatic that their lives were finally in order and they had each other. After dinner at Angelo's was cancelled after Charlie injured her foot, Brax decided that tonight was the perfect night. "Charlie would you like to come out to dinner at Angelo's tonight?" He asked.

"Sure! I'm going to look ridiculous with this boot on though." Charlie replied pointing to her foot.

"Charlie you look amazing in anything! Plus I'm dying to see your new dress!"

"Thanks but you kind of have to say that Brax!"

"Well it's the truth okay!" Brax said before kissing Charlie passionately. After they both reluctantly pulled away, Brax added: "Go and put your dress on, I'll wait here."

"Okay I'll be quick!" Charlie promised before hobbling to her room.

"Ahuh!" Brax said laughing.

15 minutes later, Charlie walked into the lounge room. She smiled as Brax's face light up. "Wow you look hot! That dress was definitely worth the wait!" Brax said as Charlie twirled around on the spot.

"Thankyou! I like it too! Shall we head off now? Charlie asked, beaming with joy.

Charlie and Brax arrived at Angelo's. Even though Charlie felt stupid and restricted in her black boot, she was glad to get out and celebrate buying their new home. Brax led the way to a private booth where they were away from everyone else eating dinner.

Brax curtiously pulled Charlie's chair back and helped her sit down. Charlie kissed Brax on the cheek as he went and sat on the other chair. Both couldn't stop talking about their new house while eating dinner. They were busily discussing where to put their furniture. Charlie and Brax knew what they wanted the extra bedroom to be for. Charlie eventually decided to approach the subject and ask: "do you see yourself having kids one day?"

"Yeah definitely! I've always wanted kids, to be a dad one day would be amazing. How about you?" Brax replied.

"Sure. I already have Ruby though, it wouldn't be my first that's all." Charlie smiled politely.

"Oh, that was a stupid thing to say! Sorry. Ruby's lucky to have a mum like you though! Your so caring and everyone knows you'd do anything for her. I wish my mum was as caring as you!"

"Thankyou! Maybe in a couple of years we could start thinking about starting a family.. What do you think?" Charlie asked.

"Sounds good me!" Brax smiled.

By now, Charlie and Brax had just finished eating their dinner. Charlie had a serviette under her plate and went to get it so she could wipe her face. As she got it, she accidentally spilled her drink over. "Oh god" Charlie whispered as she stood up so she wipe the mess up better. This revealed Charlie's breasts hugely, as before lots of cleavage could be seen. Now they were dangling in the air, right in front of him, only centre metres away.

"Charlie, don't do this to me!" Brax laughed looking away.

"What's wrong babe?" Charlie replied, very confused.

"Charlie, I don't think you realise how much your teasing me at the moment! I just want to have touch your boobs so much! You shouldn't do this to me, while we're in public- it's cruel!"

Once she had realised what Brax was talking about, she began laughing loudly. While sitting back down, she grabbed her bag and his hand. Brax got up, still holding Charlie's hand as they walked out of the restaurant.

While in the car, Charlie put her hand on Brax's before adding: "I'm sorry I did that to you. I know how unbearable it is, believe me. Every time I see you shirtless on the beach, my body just aches not having you in my bed!"

"It's okay Charlie! I've got you here, and soon we'll be able spend every single night together once we move into our new house!

"I can't wait that long!" Charlie moaned.

"I know but it'll be worth it, trust me!" Brax replied as they pulled up at Charlie's house.

"Leah's car isn't here. She must having dinner at Miles with VJ. Come and stay with me tonight?"

"Sure" Brax answered getting out if the car and walking up the drive way hand in hand with Charlie.

When they got inside, no body was around. Ruby was obviously in her bed asleep. Charlie and Brax headed to Charlies and shut locked the door.

Brax laid on the bed while Charlie got changed. After changing into pyjama bottoms Charlie went to put a top on when Brax who had been watching her change, added: "I hope your not planning on putting that top on, you know I'm jut going to have to take it back off!"

"Well aren't you just the cheeky one tonight huh, but Brax, Ruby's here so we can't be loud at all. "Charlie whispered climbing into bed.

"That's okay. As long as I get play with these!" Brax teased as his hands played with Charlies breasts.

"I think we can manage that!" Charlie laughed as she snuggles up to Brax.

**Thanks again for your reviews! Just letting you guys know, no matter what happens to Charlie in the show, I plan to keep this fan fiction going! **

**Enjoy! **

**Lydia :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys,**  
><strong>Here's my next chapter. I'm really nervous to see what you think of it. It has a sex scene (Just giving you a warning.) Please review and let me know, whether you guys like that I went into quite some detail or if in future I should keep it a bit more general. I personally like this chapter a lot, but feedback is very much appreciated!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy and thanks for your support,<strong>  
><strong>Lydia xx :)<strong>

The day had finally come for Charlie and Brax to move into their new home. They had recruited Heath, Bianca, Casey and Ruby to help them move furniture in and unpack.

Heath and Brax were busy putting together his and Charlie's bed, plus moving in lounges, TV's and cabinets. Ruby and Casey were unpacking DVD's, books putting different bits and bobs around the house together. This gave Charlie and Bianca time to gossip in the kitchen while putting away kitchen equipment.

"Charlie" Bianca sung excitedly, "I have something to tell you!" Bianca looked at Charlie waiting to have her complete attention before she quietly whispered "I'm pregnant!"

"OMG, Bee! I'm so happy for you! Does Heath know?" Charlie enthused hugging her excitedly.

"Yep he sure does! I'm 2 and a half months along.. We told Darcy together this morning, she is so excited! She kept telling us that she was going to play with it, and then we had to explain that it would be a while before that would happen!

"Darcy's such a cutie! Are you going to start telling everyone?"

"Yes. I think I might just save myself time, and just purposely talk about it in front of Colleen. Word will travel fast and eventually everyone will know. Talk about Chinese whispers, and no more then one conversation from me required!" Bianca and Charlie giggled.

Meanwhile, Casey upstairs had being thinking about an idea of his for a while and approached Brax about it.

"Brax, you guys have a few spare room right? I was thinking now that your here, I'd rather live with you and Charlie, then Mum."

"Casey, stop. Are you asking me to let you move in here?"

"Are, yeah pretty much!" Casey laughed.

"I'm sorry mate. We do have extra rooms and they are for you and Ruby. But only for when you want to crash here after watching the footy or something late at night."

"But I'm going to be by myself with Mum!"

"Charlie and I decided to buy this place, so we could have alone time, where we don't have to tip-toe around the house, because someone else is here. I'm not banning you from here, mate you'll always be welcome, just not to live permanently everyday with."

"I'm sorry Brax. I didn't think of that. I wouldn't want you to move in with me, if Ruby and I brought a house together."

"Maybe in a year or two, I'll considering letting you stay a few nights a week so your not always putting up with mum by yourself. How about that?"

"Sounds good!"

After silence between the pair for a few minutes, Brax blurts out randomly: "seriously Casey, did you really want to tell your mates that you live with your girlfriends Mum?"

"I guess not, but Charlie is really cool.." Casey replied as Brax laughed.

Once everything seemed to be unpacked, Heath, Casey, Ruby left Brax and Charlie to settle into their new house.

As they shut the door after waving them goodbye, Charlie jumped onto Brax, as he piggy- backed her to the kitchen and sat her on top of the bench. He turned around as Charlie wrapped he legs around his waist tightly, urging him closer. Both the same height now, they kissed urgently and passionately, for several long minutes, before both pulling away reluctantly but breathlessly.

"Can you believe this is ours?" Charlie said once her breathing steadied, as she looked around the kitchen and out to the backyard.

"Nope, but it is!" Brax smiled.

"Hey, do you fancy trying out our new spa?" Charlie asked?

"Sure, I'll meet you out there! Brax replied, kissing Charlie quickly before pulling his shirt off, dropping it on the floor and walking outside. He was already wearing boardies, so no changing was required from him.

Charlie ran upstairs and went to the bottom of her draw where she emptied the contents of a shopping bag. She had being shopping recently, for items of clothing that were clearly meant for Brax's eye only. All the bikinis were at least 3 sizes to small, lots of lingerie also featured as well as sex toys, figuring Brax would love it all.

Putting on the smallest bikini she could find from the bag, Charlie packed the bag up and hid it again. Heading out the back door, Brax turned around and watched Charlie as he walked outside. Walking as sexily as she could, Charlie enjoyed the pleasure of watching Brax's face light up as she made her way in.

"How did I ever get so lucky, to find someone as sexy as you?"

"I think the question is, how did I score you?" Charlie asked snuggling up to Brax enjoying the warmer water they were surrounded in.

After a while of enjoying each others company, both were keen to take things further. Charlie made the first move, by placing her hand on Brax chest, slowly slipping it down all the way to under his shorts where she stopped. Brax groaned slightly as Charlie's hands made Brax's penis start to go hard, very quickly. Charlie bent her head and kissed his muscular chest feeling as much of it as possible.

Brax, quickly undid Charlie's bikini, before lifting Charlie out of the spa as he attempted to take her to their bedroom. He quickly realized they wasn't going to make it that far.

Laying Charlie on the carpet in the lounge room, Charlie and Brax quickly undressed each other as they felt each others tongues move around their mouths as deep as possible. Charlie hands both grabbed onto his penis, playing with it and sucking it as Brax moaned, feeling blood rush rapidly there.

Wanting to touch Charlie, Brax took both of here hands and put them above her head. "Brax, please!" Charlie pleaded with him, as he started inspecting her body. "I can't wait any longer" she added before Brax finally gave in with a laugh to her moans and she felt the tip of his penis at her entrance as he plunged into her. She jolted slightly, which made Brax stop and look at her. "Your so, so hard and big!" Charlie whispered. "Did I do that to you?" Brax smiled and nodded as he slowly started thrusting up and down in a motion.

Charlie met each of his thrusts as they kept going with as much force as they could, as they got faster and faster. Hitting a particular spot, Brax knew she loves, Charlie shouted "Yes, aww Brax! don't... Stop." Charlie said, as she grabbed Brax's bum pulling him closer, and taking him in as deep as possible. Brax lent his finger down and rubbed her swollen clit. "I'm so close!" Charlie yelled breathless. Not knowing how long he could keep the effort up, Brax kissed her passionately grabbing her breasts and pulling them tightly.

This sent Charlie over the edge as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Brax kept going picking up the pace to another notch, thrusting as hard as he possibly could. Changing his angle sightly he soon collapsed onto her. Holding Charlie tightly and as still as possible, he inserted deep inside her as he achieved his own climax.

"I love you Charlie!" Brax said as he got his breathing back under control.

"I love you too, your amazing Brax!" Charlie replied, as she kissed Brax, pulling his head down. "Let's go upstairs and continue this." Brax said finding the energy to get up and carry Charlie up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Charlie and Brax were snuggled up in bed as close together as physically possible. Brax needed to go to work and start setting up Angelo's for opening at lunch. Moving slowly, Charlie didn't open her eyes but grabbed Brax tighter (if that was even possible) and whispered. "What do you think your doing?"

"Baby, I have to go to work, I'm sorry."

"Braxxxx" she moaned. "That's unfair, what I am going to do all day, in this big house alone?"

"Trust me I don't want to go, but I have to. Believe me when I say I would much rather be here snuggled up to you!"

"Your a meannie." Charlie said before adding "Your body was my heater and now I'm cold."

Brax thought for a moment then came up with an idea. "how about you join me in the shower, I'll warm you up and make you hot." Brax said smirking. "Then I'll drop you at Bianca's, then you can come and see me and we'll have lunch.

"Okay" Charlie quickly agreed as she jumped onto Brax.

"What have I just agreed too? I get the feeling this is going to be a long shower!" Brax whispered as headed to the shower.

Once arguably having the shower of his life, Brax got dressed and headed out the door with Charlie. Only 2 minutes down the road, Brax dropped Charlie outside Bianca and Heaths's house as she reluctantly got out.

As Brax drove off, Charlie knocked on the door. She was eventually greeted by Heath.

"Hi Charlie. I was just heading out, I'm guessing your after Bianca? She's having lunch with April in the city. Heath stated.

"Where's Darcy? I thought you were looking after her for the weekend?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Yeah she's upstairs. I've just got to pop into Angelo's for a bit. She said she'd be right to stay here."

"HEATH!" Charlie yelled, "You can't just leave Darcy alone, she's not old enough for that!"

"Well, she said she'd by fine and it's only for like an hour and a half." Heath stated.

"Fine. I'll look after her. Charlie replied walking past Heath and into his house."

"Okay, cool. Thanks for this Charlie, I really appreciate it." Heath said as he headed to his car.

Charlie walked into the lounge room and saw Darcy watching TV. "Hey gorgeous! How are you?" Charlie smiled warmly.

"Auntie Charlie! I've missed you, I haven't seen you in ages!" Darcy enthused and she gave Charlie a big hug.

"I've missed you too sweetie! What are you watching?" Charlie asked as she and Darcy went and sat in the lounge. Charlie put a pillow on her lap to let Darcy lay on her.

"Mrs Doubtfire, I've seen it a million times though! Hey Auntie Charlie are you here to look after me, while Dad goes to work?"

"That's right Darc! What do you want to do?" Charlie enthusiastically asked.

"I don't know! I'd like to go out though"

"How about we walk over to my place, and you can go for a swim?" Charlie suggested

"That sounds so cool! Can we go and see Dad and Uncle Brax after that?"

"Sure! Quickly go and put your swimmers on!"

After 2 minutes, Darcy came running down the stairs in her pink swimmers. She had already packed her towel, sunscreen and a change of clothes for later. "I'm ready to go!" Darcy screams excitedly.

Charlie and Darcy walked back to her place. Darcy ran out into the pool. Charlie didn't go in, she just laid on the sun chairs, tanning while watching Darcy splash around.

"Why won't you come in Auntie Charlie?" Darcey wondered.

"I... went swimming morning.." Charlie quickly came up with to cover herself. She was definitely not going to tell Darcy the truth, that she'd spent all of last night having sex with Brax and in the shower this morning. Her body was bruised, and most of her back was covered in carpet burns.

After 35 minutes of splashing around, Darcy got out of the pool and went and sat on the other sun chair, next to Charlie. "That was fun Auntie Charlie! Look how wrinkly my hands are!" showing Charlie.

"Ew! C'mon let's get you inside." Charlie laughed taking her inside. Charlie sat reading a magazine while Darcy dried off and got changed.

"Can we go and see Daddy and Uncle Brax now?" Darcy asked

"Of course." Charlie replied, remembering Brax said they'd have lunch. Grabbing her bag, Charlie jumped into her car and drove Darcy down to Angelos.

Darcey and Charlie walked together into Angelo's. Darcy saw her Dad and went to see him, while Charlie walked straight up to Brax, kissing him passionately behind the bar.

"Hello you!" Charlie said when they eventually pulled away.

"I've missed you today. I still feel guilty for not being able go stay with you." Brax replied, as he took her into his office sitting her on his lap.

"I'm pretty sure you made up for that this morning! Charlie giggled.

"Glad you think so!" Brax replied while pulling her hair away from he'd face.

"Just to let you know, after last nights marathon, my body is fairly raggered. It's going to need a massage. Especially a few areas in particular!"

"Brax laughed, well I can most definitely, personally take care of that!

"I'd like that very much!" As she felt Brax's large hand come between her thighs and start stroking one of the many areas Charlie was referring to under her dress.

"As much as that feels absolutely amazing, anyone could walk in. Especially Darcy and Heath. That would be way to awkward for my liking. How about we go home?"

"I'm only on a break babe, I can't. Do you want me to get you a burger from here and we can go for walk on the beach?"

"Sounds good!" Charlie replied getting up from Brax's lap so she could choose her burger.

Hand in hand, Charlie and Brax happily walked out of Angelo's together.

Finding a quiet spot on sand, Charlie sat down, pulling Brax with her. They ate their burger together, watching the waves crash as they enjoyed each others company.

They saw Ruby heading up the beach, straight towards them.

"Hey Rubes, what-cha doing?"

"Charlie I got my HSC results. I got 89!" Ruby screamed

"OMG, Ruby that's fantastic. I'm so proud of you!" Charlie replied joyfully, as she got up and hugged her daughter.

"I've got to go and find Casey! I'll talk to you later.. Ruby said as she starting running along the beach.

"How good is that!" Charlie asked Brax proudly.

"Actually speaking of that, Casey told me what he has decided to do once his results come in"

"And what might that be?"

"He wants to be a chef. He's gonna go to tafe and get all the hospitality certificates. I've talked to him about it and told him once there all done, I'd take him on as a apprentice at Angelo's." Brax explained.

"That's fantastic. I'm glad he's got everything mapped out. And you own the restaurant to take him on, that's generous of you!"

"Well what can I say, I'm just a generous guy!" He laughed.

"You are! And a hot one to may I add!" Charlie flirted before kissing him passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

Thankfully, Charlie and Brax had work the next day, pretty much the same time as each other. With busy days ahead for both of them, they farewelled each other with long passionate kisses. Charlie and Brax headed out in separate cars.

Charlie walked into the diner for her daily morning coffee on her way to work.

"Ahh, Sergeant Buckton. Nice to see your still working in Summer Bay."

"Yep still here, don't you worry  
>Colleen!"<p>

"I hear that you have moved in with one of those River Boys. For what it's worth, I'm not sure it's the type of company you should be keeping, you could end up in trouble, if you're involved in some of the serious things, I've heard."

"Colleen to be honest, what I do in my spare time is really none of your business."

"Well Sergeant, I just hope you don't get caught up in their business. Madge Wilkins told me some of the things they've been up too. She said they have a massive drug stash. I was appalled to hear it. Not that I expected anything less."

"How dare you say that Colleen. You have no idea what your talking about. I'd appreciate it if you keep your mouth shut and stop gossiping around town." Charlie yelled as everyone stopped what they were doing and turned and looked at her.

Charlie looked around and was left feeling very embarrassed as she ran out of diner, choked up. While running down onto the pier, Bianca noticed Charlie from a distance and started walking towards her.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Bianca asked immediately as tears streamed down Charlie's face. Hugging Bianca she stood there crying, eventually settling down, but still visibly upset."

"What's happened Charlie? Have you and Brax had a fight or something?" Bianca asked passing her a tissue.

"Colleen and all her gossip friends are talking about my relationship with Brax. She told me I shouldn't be in a relationship with Brax because I would get into trouble with the law. Not only that but they were all involved in illegal stuff. Then I yelled at her and everyone in the diner stared at me."

"Charlie listen to me okay? I know you. If you believed what Colleen was saying, you would not be with Brax. You bring out the best in each other, I can easily see that. Don't listen to her, and let her ruin your happiness. Remember the other day, how we were talking about Chinese whispers? Well that's all it is okay!" Bianca said slowly, making sure Charlie took in everything she was saying.

Charlie nodded. "Your right. I'm sorry Bee. I hate it when people say things about Brax, and there not true."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about, us Braxton girlfriends have to stick together. I'm here for you anytime Charlie, just remember that."

"Thankyou! I really needed this."

"Not a problem!" Bianca replied sweetly.

"Oh my god, I've gotta get to work. Sorry."

"You try cheer up, and enjoy your day for me okay?"

"I will." Thanks Bee." She replied walking off.

Once Charlie had jumped in her car and headed to the station, Bianca went to Angelo's to see Brax and let him know Charlie had being really upset.

Charlie spent the day receiving evil looks and the occasional verbal language from people who hated the River Boys, people who were in the diner that morning or people like Colleen who were into the town gossip.

Getting home before Brax, she got out of her police uniform and collapsed onto the lounge, in a complete mess for the second time that day.

Brax arrived home 10 minutes later and heard Charlie's cries. Running over to the lounge, he lifted Charlie's head up as he sat down then rested gently put her head down with a pillow on his thighs.

"I'm so sorry Charlie." Brax whispered as she continued crying into his stomach. From crying so much, Charlie fell asleep briefly, Brax just sat there watching her sleep, feeling terrible and responsible.

When she woke up, she looked at Brax, sat up and hugged him tightly. He pulled away and spoke again "I'm so sorry. I quit that stuff a long time ago though."

"I've being coping crap from people I don't even know all day. I hate people judging us."

"Don't worry about them. The only thing that matters is you and me. They have got no idea what their talking about."

"Yeah but this isn't just going to go away tomorrow."

"I don't hate anything about us. I want you, your the only thing I care about. Everyone else can go get stuffed."  
>"But tell me honestly, would it make it easier if we spent some time apart? I can go and stay a few nights with Heath and Bianca."<p>

"N, No please don't go. Charlie yelled grabbing Brax tightly. "I love you. I just want people to stop judging me."

"You've got me Charlie. I'm not going any where I promise."

"Good." Was all she said. 5 minutes later she quietly let out: "Brax, I'm going to quit the police force."

"What? Charlie you not thinking straight."

"I am Brax. I've been a police officer now for almost 14 years. I used to love going into work each day, wondering what crime I was going to deal with. Now it's a drag. I hate it and people hate me. I want to do something fun, and try something different."

"Charlie, this isn't something you can just rush into. Think carefully."

"Brax I have. Being with you and buying this place is like a fresh start. I need quitting my job to become part of the fresh start so I can be happy."

"I guess I can't argue with that."

"I love you so much Brax. I'm sure about this." Charlie kissing Brax.

"So what are you going to do now?" Brax wondered. I'm going to go and see my boss and hand a letter of resignation in. I've got 3 weeks of holidays saved up, so I'll use them too."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Brax answered.

"I'd better go and draft my resignation letter up."

"Is there anything you need Charlie?"

"A cuddle." Charlie said feeling slightly better because Brax was with her.

"You don't even need to ask for that. Anytime, anywhere." Brax replied, pulling Charlie closer hugging her tightly as one hand gently rubbed her back in circles.


	11. Chapter 11

A week later, Charlie was on holidays, after taking 3 weeks off. She was using all her paid holiday time up. She had already handed her letter of resignation in to her boss.

Charlie spent lots of time looking through newspapers in the job section, looking for a new career path. Brax was helping her even though, he wanted her to stay and relax at home for a few weeks before finding a job.

"Brax I need to find something." Charlie whispered as Brax seductively kissed her, pushing her down on to the lounge hovering on top of her.

"You don't have to rush into anything just for the sake of it!"

"I don't want to become the desperate house wife that stays home each day waiting for you to come home, while you make all the money."

"You deserve a break Charlie. And really you don't need to worry about money."

"I know, but I like being busy and having responsibility."

Ahuh... Brax replied not worried about carrying on the conversation and he started sitting unbuttoning Charlie's shirt.

"Stuff it!" Charlie said, so quietly Brax could only just hear her comment. More urgently now she sat up quickly so Brax could get her shirt off, before ripping Brax's off. Brax was still on his knees bending over her, trying not to squash her.

Brax wriggled his hands under Charlie's back cupping her as he pulled her up, as their naked chests came together.

Charlie's hand moved down to Brax's pants trying to undo them. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Frigin Hell." Brax moaned. "Shh, let's pretend were not home."

"Brax, we can't do that! My cars in the driveway, their going to know I'm home at least. It could be important." Charlie said getting up and putting her top back on.

"But what about us? Charlie it's getting really hard!" Brax said as he pointed at his pants.

"Baby, I'll make it up to you okay! You and me tonight, promise."

"Your killing me here Charlie. Lucky for you I love you!" Brax said pulling his shirt back on.

"I'll try and get rid of whoever it is quickly okay?" Charlie whispered as she opened the door. Brax ran up the stairs not wanting to talk to anyone, knowing this could prolong their visit.

"Hey Charlie. I was after Heath. I thought he might be here."

"Sorry Bee. It's just Brax and I here."

"Oh okay, his phone off and I can't find him anywhere." Hey while I'm here I went for an ultrasound today! I got to see my baby!"

"Have you got photos for me to see?" Charlie asked smiling.

"I have! We found out the sex too" Bianca paused for a moment. "It's a little boy!"

"OMG, that's amazing!" Charlie said looking at the picture closely. "I'm so happy for you."

"This made me so excited! I've being feeling so crap lately. My morning sickness has been out of control. It's all worth it now though after seeing the picture."

Charlie hugged Bianca excitedly. "Would you like a drink or something?"

"No it okay, I'm going to try Angelo's and see if Heath's there. Just quietly, Charlie your hairs not looking as good as it usually does, your buttons are done up on the wrong holes and you took ages to answer the door. I think I interrupted you in the middle of something."

Charlie bit her lip as she replied "I don't know what your talking about Bee!"

"Charlie I know you. And your a bad liar!"

"Okay fine, maybe you did a little bit. But don't worry about it!" Charlie let out.

"Right, in that case I'm out of here! I'm so sorry Charlie! I feel terrible!" Bianca as she walked out the door quickly.

Charlie ran up the stairs to find Brax. He was hiding behind a wall when she came around it, he scooped her up, laid her on the bed and tickled her. She squealed loudly, as she managed to roll over and sit on him. Charlie took his shirt off, as they picked up where they left off.

Laying there together afterwards, Brax thought of an idea that would please them both.

"Charlie, you're looking for job right, once you've officially finished as a police officer? I've got a suggestion and hopefully you like it as much as I do!"

"And what might that be?" Charlie asked intertwining there legs and she turned and faced him, leaning on her hand.

"Come and work at Angelo's! I'm in need of someone that can draw up rosters, fill paperwork work out and take phone calls for deliveries."

"I could do that I guess."

"I know it doesn't sound particularly exciting but at least you'd see me when I'm at work."

"You know I'd make the rosters to my liking. I'd make sure we worked exactly the same hours on the same days!"

"I'm hoping you do! I'd be able to spend a heap more time with you."

"I starting to like this idea a lot!" Charlie said kissing Brax.

"You can even have my air conditioned office. It has a very comfy lounge, so you can put your feet up and use the laptop!"

"Sold, I'll take it." Charlie said quickly. Getting the opportunity to spend more time with Brax every day, made Charlie very happy.

"That's fantastic! You can start whenever you want too!" Brax said kissing Charlie as their kiss began to escalate again...


	12. Chapter 12

**Please keep reviewing guys. I love reading them. Even if it's just a sentence. I've enabled anonymous reviews, for people that don't have an account. I'll keep updating as much as I can..**

**Thanks for you continued support!**

**Lydia :) Xx**

After finding out her HSC score and getting accepted into uni to study primary school teaching, Charlie met Ruby and went for a walk along the beach, as she wanted to ask her something.

"Charlie, can I move in with you?" Ruby coming right out and just asking.

"Ruby!" Charlie moaned. "Brax and I are really enjoying the private time at the moment!"

"Charlie, Miles is moving in with Leah and VJ. They have there little family and then there's me. I'm kind of starting to feel like I'm intruding."

"Rubes, Casey already asked Brax the other day when we moved in. It wouldn't be fair to let you and not him."

"But Charlie, what about the little cottage out the back? I knows it's a bit dirty, but I'll fix it up. It's away from the big house. I wouldn't annoy you guys or ever come over when I haven't asked first."

"Let me talk to Brax about it.."

"And it'd only be for like 6 months. Casey and I want to rent a small apartment. We just need to both have stable jobs and get used to uni first."

"Sounds like a very sensible plan. I promise I'll talk to Brax."

"Just please think about it!"

"I'm going to Angelo's now, so I'll mention it to Brax there okay for the 3rd time!" Charlie laughed.

"Thankyou! I'll leave you to it!" Ruby replied as she walked up the beach and met Casey.

Arriving at Angelo's, Charlie headed to her new office, that both her and Brax used. Brax was on the computer. Charlie walked around and sat on his lap.

"Brax, your playing Solitaire? Have you really got nothing to do?" Charlie giggled.

"I was waiting for you to come back! What did Ruby want?" Brax asked curiously.

"She wants to move into the granny flat out the back. Before you say anything, she told me, it's only going to be for 6 months because she wants to rent a house of her own out with Casey.

"Charlie! She's going to come and scab food off us every night!"

"No I made it clear and she understands the big house is for you and me time only. She understands that."

"6 months?" Brax confirmed.

"Yep. Dont worry I'll make sure she doesn't over stay her welcome."

"Okay. I happy for that to happen I guess."

"I feel like a cow, not agreeing to let Casey though, I mean he did ask."

"Why don't we offer it to Casey, they can both move in there." Brax asked.

"We can't do that. Imagine what they'd get up to every night." Charlie replied.

"Charlie, what your thinking is really no different to what we get up too. Brax smirked. "There not kids anymore. From what you tell me they seem pretty determined to move in together eventually anyway."

Charlie rested her head on Brax's shoulder as she thought about what Brax had just said.

After a few momenta of thinking, Charlie moaned as she looked at Brax "your right. We'll let them both there, 6 months only. And there not allowed in our main house at all, unless we're there and we agreed to them coming previously."

"Sounds good to me!" Brax replied massaging her thigh.

"I'll call Ruby and explain everything to her." She can call Casey the. And explain it to him."

Ruby and Casey were thrilled that they were allowed into the cottage out the back. Three days later they had already moved all of there stuff in. Brax let them borrow his ute, so they could take Ruby's bed and some cabinets over.

Once settled in, things seemed to be going better then Charlie and Brax thought they would. They never annoyed or disrupted each other, and both couples never felt like they were only 20 meters from each other.

All was well, until one day when Casey and Ruby were in the pool looking with Darcy as a favour to Heath and Bianca as the went shopping for baby things.

Darcy accidentally grazed her leg on the concrete as she got out. Blood was running down her leg. Ruby and Casey told Darcy to go inside and ask for a bandaid. Charlie had said hello to Darcy earlier and spoke to Bianca and Heath, Ruby didn't think it would be a problem.

"Darcy headed up the stairs with her towel wrapped around the grazed leg.

She hadn't yet, realised it was important to knock. Walking straight into their room, Darcy caught Charlie and Brax in a very compromising position.

"Darcy, what are you doing?" Brax asked shocked when he saw her. He covered his and Charlie's bodies with sheets as he pulled out of Charlie immediately.

"My legs bleeding, I was wondering if I could get a band aid please?" Darcy asked.

"Yep I'll get you one in a second Darcy. Could you let us have a minute alone? Is that okay?" Charlie asked as tried to settle her breathing as much as possible.

"Okay. Uncle Brax, why are you on top of Auntie Charlie?"

"I um..." Brax struggled to think of something to say.

"Uncle Brax was teaching me how to ride a horse." Charlie butted in, helping Brax cover.

"I love horses!"

"Yep, can wait outside for me sweetie" Charlie butted in again.

"Sure! I'll go and sit on the lounge."

As she left the room, Charlie and Brax looked at each other horrified.

"OMG, get dressed quickly." Charlie whispered as she scrambled to find her clothes scattered around the room.

"What do we do now? She's crap at keeping secrets. What if she tells Heath? He's going to kill me." Brax stated.

"I'll deal with it. Stay here, don't come down.." Charlie told Brax.

Walking down the stairs, Charlie saw Darcy and called her into the kitchen. Getting her a bandaid Charlie put it on Darcy's leg as he tried to act as calm as possible.

"Are you going horse riding soon?" Darcy asked.

"Yep, Uncle Brax and I are going tomorrow." Charlie told Darcy, freaked out that she was still talking about it.

"Have fun! I went on a pony once, while I was at a fair. They are so much fun"

"Yeah they are. I've just put a couple of band aids on them for you. Be careful okay?"

"Thank you Auntie Charlie!" Darcy said as she gave Charlie a hug.

Later that night, while Brax began to find the situation just a tad funny, Charlie spoke with Ruby one on one and gave her serve.

Ruby explained, she thought that Charlie and Brax were up, because they had been talking to them. Plus once Darcy started bleeding, she didn't have any band aids and she couldn't really just sit around and wait, while she kept bleeding.

Ruby apologised non stop to Charlie and Brax over the next few days. Charlie eventually forgave her, realising probably would have done the same thing if it was her.


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie walked into their room, after changing quickly into some lingerie in the ensuite. It was Brax's birthday and she had some surprises up her sleeve for him.

Carefully getting into their bed, she sat on top of Brax and kissed him gently to wake him up.

"Good morning sexy! Brax said smiling as he passionately kissed Charlie, waking him up.

"Morning! Happy Birthday baby! Is there anything in particular you'd like to do today?"

"Nope, just as long as every minute is spent with you!" Brax replied.

"Well, I've got plans, on how we can start it the day!" Charlie said, beginning to slowly take off the lingerie she was wearing.

"Is that right? May I say, I think you should wear that little outfit of yours to bed more. Charlie it's hot!"

"Glad you think so!"

After enjoying their time in bed together, Brax reluctantly got up and got dressed. If he had his choice, he'd stay attached to Charlie all day.

He had no idea that Charlie had organised for them to fly to Melbourne for the weekend.

"Grab a small suit case. I've got a surprise for you. We're heading to the airport is all I'm going to tell you."

"Seriously? Why don't I get to find out now?"

"Because, it's more fun for me and trust me, you'll love this." Charlie said cuddling Brax tightly.

"What do I pack then?" Brax asked.

"Probably, just some really nice going out clothes." Making sure she gave nothing away.

Once all packed, they had organised for Ruby and Casey to drive them to the airport. Charlie finally gave Brax the destination but nothing else.

"Melbourne?" Brax read excitedly.

"Yep. Don't worry, your guaranteed to love it. We well be in Mebourne for 2 days all together."

Brax and Charlie boarded the plane and arrived at Melbourne airport 2 hours later.

They went a got their hire car, which Charlie had already booked and headed to their hotel. Brax went into the hotel room and looked at what to be a 5 star room.

"Were staying here?" Brax asked, looking around.

"Yep, I loved this one when I was looking online!"

"Can you please tell me now. What were doing? Your killing me here Charlie!" Brax laughed.

"Okay. I've got us some tickets for the Geelong game tonight." Charlie finally let out.

"Your kidding, are you serious Charlie?" Brax asked super enthusiastically. Charlie knew Brax was a huge Cat's fan, but hadn't been to a game in years.

"Yeah! I've also managed to organise after the game to go and meet the players!"

Brax immediately picked Charlie up and kissed her as passionately as he possibly could. "Thankyou Charlie! I love you so, so much!"

"Thats okay! I hope you like it!"

"I'm glad your a Geelong fan too!" Brax smiled. A minute later he whispered: "Oh god, I haven't got my Geelong jersey. I'm going to look like an idiot! I'm going to have to buy one before the game."

"Brax settle down. I brought it in my bag. If I told you to pack it, it would have given away the surprise."

"Your amazing!" Brax said as Charlie got it out of her bag. She packed her own one too, plus scarves and hats also.

"It's okay! We better get ready, the game starts in an hour.." She said as she took her shirt off right in front of Brax, trying to tease him.

"Your evil! Brax laughed as he looked at the wall, not wanting to get distracted.

Charlie put her Geelong jersey on and looked at Brax. "What do you think?" Brax had never seen her in a Footy jersey before. "You look beautiful! It definitely suites you!"

"Good, let's head out, I've got a map, the tickets, a camera and a permament marker so they can sign our jerseys. Do I need anything else?"

"My god, this is the most awesome present ever! I've think you've thought of everything. Brax said as they headed out the door.

As they arrived at the MCG, Brax walked hand in hand with Charlie, not able to wipe the smile off his face.

Together they found their seats. Brax almost screamed like a girl when he noticed they were font row, right at the half way point.

"How did you do all of this?" Brax asked desperate to know.

"One of my best friends is a police officer in Melbourne. Her brother is an administrator at the club. She told me whenever I wanted she could get me tickets etc."

"That is awesome! Your spoiling me like a little kid Charlie!" Brax replied kissing her quickly but passionately, as the players came onto the field.

Charlie and Brax both got into the game, every time Geelong kicked a goal, both stood and cheered with passion. Luckily, Geelong won the game. Following Charlie, Brax made his way through to the players room.

Brax felt star struck seeing his favourite walking around near him. He met each one, shaking their hand, posing for a photo before getting them to sign his jersey.

Charlie took all the photos for Brax, but wanted a photo with her favourite player, Jimmy Bartel.

Both talked to the coach, as they explained they were huge fans. They were even aloud to stand in the background and watch and sing the team song.

Heading back to the hotel, both with their signed shirts as they walked through the lobby, as they took the last bites of the pies they both had.

Brax had something in mind for Charlie, as they got into their hotel room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys,**

**Here is my next chapter for you guys. I am in the middle of writing the next one, I have a plan for where this story is headed. It's going to hopefully be different to everyone elses fantastic stories. Brax and Charlie won't be slipt up- don't worry..**

**Hopefully you like this chapter... Enjoy! Lydia Xxx :)**

Charlie went to the bathroom as soon as they got back. Brax quickly went into his bag and took out a small ring box.

Brax was sitting on the bed as she came out so she went as sat next to him.

Sitting up, Charlie knew Brax must have been on edge about something. Had she done something wrong?

"Charlie. I just want to say, thankyou so much for tonight. I know I have said it many times tonight, but I can't thankyou enough. Your my favourite person, and Geelong are my favourite team. To be able spend my birthday with both, words can't describe how awesome it was. You made it so special. It was the best present ever.

"Aww, babe I'm glad you loved it! I had heaps of fun too!"

"Charlie, okay." Brax began super nervous. "I know we have only being together a few months, but these have being the best times of my life."

Charlie looked at him confused, until she saw the ring box. He continued. "Ruby came ring shopping with me. She quietly told me, about your commitment issues. I just want to say, if you don't want to then it's completely okay. I won't be annoyed at all."

Brax quickly got down on one knee. He spoke slowly, as he thought about what to say: "Charlie, I love you so much. I don't want you to just be my girlfriend, I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Charlie thought for 5 seconds then said "definitely."

Brax and Charlie both smiled at each other as he got the ring out and whispered, "are you 100% sure?"

"Yep, I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Brax slipped the ring onto her finger and it seemed to fit perfectly.

"That's so beautiful!" Charlie said, gripping Brax tightly for a lengthy embrace.

"I can't wait for you to be my wife Charlie!"

"Me either! When did you get the ring?" Charlie asked curiously.

"About a week. You said we were catching a plane somewhere, so I thought it could be the right time to ask!" Brax explained.

"How about we finish your birthday off with a high." Charlie whispered as she moved back on the bed, as Brax moved with her. Kissing Brax she slid his shirt off gently before taking hers off too. She got up quickly and went and placed them on the table with care. She wasn't going to let anything happen to their shirts.

Brax laughed as she came back to the bed and picked up where they left off.

The next morning, after not falling asleep until just after midnight, Charlie woke up at 10:00 am. She rolled over to snuggle with Brax but he wasn't there. Sitting up, Charlie couldn't see Brax anywhere.

She wrapped a sheet around her and got up, looking every where not finding him.

Her phone was sitting on the coffee table as she tried to ring his phone. Charlie heard it in another room and soon realised he doesn't have it with him.

Charlie went and sat on the couch, as she played with her engagement ring. She began getting worried, when he still hadn't returned 10 minutes later. She laid down, as Brax walked through the door.

"OMG Brax, where were you?" She asked running up to him and hugging urgently.

"I just thought I'd go and get my beautiful fiancé some breakfast."

"I rolled over and then you weren't there. I was lonely."

"I'm so sorry! Brax said kissing her cheek. "I went for a walk to Maccas down the road. I've got you a bacon and egg mc-muffin and a chocolate shake.

"Thankyou!" she said as the sat on the couch eating.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Brax asked while they ate together.

"I've got us booked in for a cruise, down the Yarra River..."

"Not a problem, the cruise sounds nice!"

"We have to head back to tonight though. Tomorrow is my last official day in the force then i get to spend more time with you at Angleo's."

"And i'm looking forward to that!" Brax whispered.

Brax and Charlie, boarded their boat. There were other people on it too, but only probably 12.

Sailing down at a nice and easy comfortable pace, Charlie and Brax laid outside as they snuggled up to each other, talking about their wedding and admiring the view.

"I don't think I want to get married in a church." Charlie said.

"Really. Where are you thinking?"

"A beach. Somewhere secluded. I know that the beach has been a big part of you life. I'd like a laid back ceremony, so I think it's perfect."

"That sounds great! Your not doing that for me though are you? I just want you to pick whatever you want. I'll do it anywhere as long as I get to marry you!"

"I want you to help me though. A marriage is between  
>two people, I can't just make every decision."<p>

"Fair enough then.. What else are you thinking?" Brax asked.

"I'd like it to be a small wedding. Just the close family and friends."

"So maybe, no more then 30?"

"Yep. I only want the people you and I are closet to there. So I'd only invite on my side:  
>Ruby, Bee, Leah, Miles, VJ and Morag. Then maybe Irene, Roo and Marilyn."<p>

"Nice and small! My guest list would be: Heath, Darcy, Casey and Mum. Maybe one or two of the boys."

Counting on there fingers, they worked out they would only have around 15 guests. "I think that's perfect- Small and intimate. I don't want anyone there who has judged us. Colleen Smart definitely won't be getting an invite!" Brax laughed.

"Let's make it bare foot ceremony. I don't exactly see myself walking down in high heels! I'd probably fall over."  
>Charlie laughed<p>

"And I'd be there to pick you up." Brax said kissing Charlie. This cruise was definitely the most romantic thing they'd ever done together.

"When sort if dates are you thinking?" Charlie asked Brax

"Well how about next year?"

"We can do that. How about toward the middle of next year after Bee and Heath have their beautiful baby?"

"I'll probably ask Heath and Casey as the best men. I know Casey wil do it, I'll probably have to convince him. He won't want to make a speech."

"I'll ask Bee and Ruby. They'll both be thrilled."

"What about the reception?" Charlie wondered...

"Well we dont have to do anything big- there's only going to be like 20 of us. I could close Angelo's for the night and use that for the reception.."

"We've just planned our day in 5 minutes!" Charlie laughed.

"It's sounds perfect! I can't wait to marry you." Brax whispered pulling Charlie as close as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The day Charlie and Brax had being looking forward too, had finally come. Not so much that it was Charlie's starting her new job, but a new and fresh beginning. They were both looking forward to getting to spend every minute of the day together.

Charlie had just taken a shower and came into their walk in robe, in her bra and under wear to find Brax beginning to get dressed. "Good morning gorgeous!" Brax said, pulling Charlie in for a deep and meaningful kiss.

"Someone's happy to see me!" Charlie smiled.

"I'm always happy to see you!" Brax smirked, as he pulled Charlie's favourite smile on his face.

"One of the things, I like about my new job, is I don't have a uniform. I can wear anything I want!" Looking in her wardrobe. She couldn't make her mind up. "What should I wear? I can't decide!" She asked Brax.

"Well if I had it my way, you wouldn't wear anything!" Charlie laughed then said: "Brax, be serious."

"Alright. This skirt. and this top. They'd look hot on you." Brax got them and gave them to her.

Charlie quickly put them on in front of Brax, then looked in the mirror. Satisfied, she looked at Brax, wanting his opinion.

"Perfect." Brax smiled. She was wearing a bright yellow ruffle top, with a black pencil skirt that she tucked in. She had her hair wavy and down, with a black belt around her waist.

"You look very professional Charlie!" Brax said kissing her.

"We'd better get going!" Charlie said, putting her black stilettos on, taking Brax's hand and leading him to the car.

"Chill out Charlie. This is a fun job."

"I want to make a good impression on my first day." Charlie admitted

"Charlie, I'm the boss, don't forget! The only person you've got to impress is me. And don't worry- the minute you agreed to take this job, you impressed me! Brax laughed.

"Yeah well. What about the other workers? I don't want them to think I only got the job because I'm the bosses girlfriend."

"Fiancé" Brax smiled as he very quickly corrected her.  
>"And I think they should mind their own business."<p>

"I hope your the one that's going to be teaching me how to do everything!" Charlie asked as they drove down the road.

"Of course baby. I'm going to be teaching you to do everything."

"I wonder if Bee and Darcy are going to come and visit me, while Heath's working." Charlie wondered out loud.

"I think they are."

"Good. I want to organise a baby shower for Bee hopefully at Angelo's?"

"Of course! We use Angelo's for everything- wedding reception, lunch with friends, baby showers and meet up's." Brax laughed.

They arrived at Angelo's and together walked hand in hand to behind the bar. They were the only ones there. Brax usually went in early to set up for lunch that day.

"So, take me to your office. Charlie prompted.

"Wow, that sounds so seductive! I'd love to!" Brax laughed, kissing Charlie pulling her into their office.

"Braxxxxxx, I'm supposed to be learning." Charlie said, forcing herself to pull away from his soft, sweet lips.

"You wanted to go to the office, and this place is empty. What was I to think?"

"If I was here recreationally then I would! But i need to learn!... Okay so what are you teaching me today?" Charlie said sitting down on the office chair in front of the computer. Brax took her hands, lifted her up off the chair, sat down then pulled Charlie back to onto his lap. "Much better" Brax whispered as his hands wrapped around Charlie's tummy and rested his head on her shoulder.

Charlie turned the computer on, and waited until it came up to the password screen.  
>"What's your password?" Charlie asked.<p>

Brax laughed. "Well, are you going to tell me anytime today" Charlie asked.

"Um yeah. It's a Charlie!. With a capital C."

Charlie burst out laughing as she looked at Brax and asked "You named your password after me?"

"Yeah, well your hard to forget! I never need to think about what the password is!"

"Wow, that flattering!"

"Okay, so here, you click on Shift Allocations. This takes you to a program where you make the rosters up."

"I thought I was going to have to hound you all day to teach me something!"

"Yep well, that's what you've asked for!" Brax said, kissing Charlie on the back of her right shoulder. He later added: "Okay, here are all the staff. You've got to go into their profile, check the hours their available and then slot them into a time each day. Just make sure there are even staff in each day."

"That doesn't sound to hard, I can do that!"

Brax left Charlie briefly, as he went and set the remainder of the tables for lunch. Charlie came out 30 minutes later, I'm finished!" She yelled as she took a set of knives and forks, wrapped them in a serviette neatly, then placed it carefully on the table.

"Well aren't you just a speedy rosterer?" Brax said kissing Charlie as he put what he was carrying down and lifted Charlie up in the air. She passionately responded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her tightly.

Just then, Heath, Bianca and Darcy walked into the restaurant together.

"Eew" Darcy yelled as they both stopped and looked in their direction.  
>"Get a room you two!" Heath yelled.<p>

"Sorry." They both said at the same time. They both looked at each other and laughed together.

"Come into my new office!" Charlie said looking at Bianca.

"Your office? You mean ours?" Brax laughed.

"Yeah. You could say that I guess!" Charlie laughed kissing Brax very quickly again as she walked towards he office.

"Aunty Charlie, you look like a model!" Darcy butted in as they walked to the office.

"Aren't you sweet! That's a lovely thing to say Darc!"

They got into the office, Charlie and Bianca sat down near the computer, while Darcy went and sat on the lounge and read Harry Potter which she had brought with her.

Bianca and Charlie chatted for ages, about different things. They never had enough time to sit and chat. Charlie asked about the baby and then told her she was organising a baby shower.

"I'm going to organise you a baby shower!"

"Are you just! That's awesome!" Bianca enthused.

"We'll make it here in a few weeks time. I'll invite: April, Ruby, Roo, Marilyn, Irene, Leah, Indi. Oh and Colleen!" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"You don't have to do that Charlie."

"Yep, well I'm going to be a sort of auntie if you think about it. Brax will be it's uncle..."

"Charlie, as far as I'm concerned it's going to be calling you Auntie Charlie just like beautiful Darcy does!"

"This baby will be spending lots of time with me I hope Bee!"

"Of course!"

Bianca and Darcy headed to the beach a short time lately. Once they left, Brax went back into their office into the office. He came up behind Charlie and starring kissing the back of her neck.

"Playing Solitaire are we? Well, I remember you saying something along the lines of "have you got nothing better to do?" A few weeks back!"

"Fine, I'll admit it addictive!" Charlie replied as they both laughed.

**Please keep reviewing guys! I currently typing up two chapters, one is a Christmas themed and the other is to do with New Years Eve...**

**I'll have them up, over the next day or two!**

**Lydia Xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Setting: Christmas day

Brax woke up before Charlie on Christmas Day. He decided to go and make her an early morning Christmas breakfast.

Returning to their room, Brax gently woke Charlie up. Pecking her lightly on the lips, Charlie woke up and looked at Brax. "Morning! Merry Christmas sexy." Brax spoke.

"Merry Christmas. I love you" Charlie responded.

"I've got you breakfast! Do you want to sit up?"

"You made me breakfast? Aren't you sweet!" She sat up slowly and looked at the stable table. "You made me a Croissant? Yay!" Charlie said kissing Brax's cheek.

"Just for you!" Brax smiled.

"I want you to have half with me." Charlie replied ripping it down the middle and handing half to Brax. He took it reluctantly and they ate together.

"I have something for you! Let me get it." Brax said once they had finished eating.

"Really, I love pressies." Charlie replied as Brax came back into the room.

Charlie unwrapped it and opened to find a gold necklace. It was in the shape of a heart. The sticker read: 9 carrot gold pendant.

Charlie put her hand over her mouth as she stared at it.

"Brax, this is the best present ever. Can you help me put it on?" she asked. Brax took it out of the box and put it on.

"I love it so much, thank you!" Charlie whispered kissing him as passionately as possible.

"I have something for you too!" Charlie replied when they eventually had to pull away to breathe. Charlie ran down the stairs quickly, grabbing the presents she had wrapped then went back into their bedroom.

"Here you go!" Charlie said as she handed him two presents. Brax opened the biggest one first. It was a picture of him, Charlie and the captain of the Geelong team when they went to the game.

"This was my favourite photo! You look beautiful." Brax said admiring the photo. It was about 30cm X 30cm. "I was thinking we could hang it on the wall in our office."

"Yeah definitely! Heath will be so jealous when he see's we met the captain. I told him I met the players, he didn't believe me!" Brax replied.

"Make sure you rub it in... Okay, open the other one."

Brax opened the second one and saw a brand new watch! Brax laughed before saying: "I was seriously going to go a get a new one next week!"

While putting it one, Brax noticed Charlie had engraved his name on it. "Well at least Casey won't steal it now- he took my last one!"

"Thank you, I love them!" Brax smiled warmly at Charlie.

"Shall we get dressed and head over to Bee and Heaths? Darcy will be waiting for us, Heath said she has to wait until Ruby, Casey, April and us get there before she can open any of her presents.

"Yeah I guess we should." They both got up and got dressed. Charlie wore a long maxi dress that was red. "You look gorgeous! That dress is very christmas-e!"

"You seem to like everything I wear Brax!"

"Only because everything you wear looks amazing on you!"

They headed over to Heath and Bianca's where they knocked on the door. Darcy answered quickly, she had been waiting for them to arrive.

"Auntie Charlie and Uncle Brax are here!" Darcy yelled as they made there way inside.

"Hello hello there lovely people! Merry Christmas!" Bianca enthused as she greeted them both. "I love your necklace! I'm guessing it was a Christmas present?"

"How did you know that Bianca? How can you remember everything Charlie wears?" Brax asked laughing, but confused.

"Brax, we are girls, I have a radar for new stuff. And I'll be getting all the info about it from Charlie later!" Bianca replied.

"Oh I trust you will!" Charlie laughed.

"Can I open my presents now?" Darcy asked Bianca.

"Yep, we are coming to the tree now. Just wait though, I want some photos!"

Everyone packed into the lounge room. Ruby, Casey and April sat on the floor next to each other, Bianca sat on the lounge next to Charlie and Brax who were cuddled up to each other. Heath was playing Santa handing out all the presents to Darcy one by one.

Darcy teared and ripped all her presents, wanting to know what she was getting. Charlie and Brax brought her some presents too. She seemed to be the most excited about theirs. They got her a set of roller blades, an art canvas and paint, plus some Harry Potter posters to hang in her room.

"Thankyou Auntie Charlie and Uncle Brax. They are the coolest presents ever!" Darcy said giving Charlie and Brax each a hug.

"I'm glad you like them sweetie!" Charlie replied.

Once all the presents were unwrapped, April, Ruby, Casey started playing Twister with Darcy. Heath and Brax started setting up her new trampoline in the backyard. Charlie and Bianca sat on the deck in the shade happily chatting.

"So tell me about this beautiful necklace of yours!" Bianca started...

"Brax got it for me. I opened it this morning and put it one me. It's so beautiful!

"It is indeed! You guys seem to be so in love. I never see you unhappy!"

"I am. Brax is amazing. I'm so glad he's in my life, he's changed it for the better." Charlie gushed.

"I'm so happy for you! Bianca replied.

"Thanks. Your the same with Heath. Your life seems to be in perfect order at the moment.."

"I can't wait for this little one to be born!" Bianca said rubbing her tummy. "I'm in a good place at the moment."

"Your glowing too!" Charlie laughed.

Once the trampoline was up, everyone sat down and shared a small lunch together. Afterwards, Heath, Brax and Bianca stayed outside talking, while Ruby, April and Casey kept playing Twister. Charlie walked into the lounge room. She didn't see Darcy there.

"Ruby, where's Darcy?" she asked.

"She just gone to put some her stuff in her room."

"Oh okay. Well I'll go and help her!" Charlie replied walking past them into her room.

Charlie walked into the room and saw Darcy on her bed crying.

"Gorgeous girl, what's wrong?" Charlie asked as she pulled Darcy in for a close hug, passing her a tissue from the box under her bed. She was concerned as to why she was crying on Christmas Day.

"Nothing."

"There is so. Sweetie you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me too."

Darcy, wiped her tears away from her face the looked at Charlie and told her:  
>"I just miss Mummy a lot."<p>

"Darc, I know you do. This Christmas must be really hard for you. I think your mum would want you to be happy though, wouldn't she?

"I guess."

"I know how much she loved you. You were the most important thing in the world to her."

"I know, I just wish she was here." Darcy said giving Charlie a big hug.

"It gets easier. Just remember everyone is here for you. And anytime you want to come hang out with me, go shopping, use my pool or anything all you have to do is ask, especially once Bianca has her baby."

"Thankyou Auntie Charlie. Your best auntie ever!" Darcy replied giving her a big hug.

"Let me help you finish putting your new stuff away!" Charlie said helping Darcy up.

5 minutes later, Bianca came in. "Hey! Charlie you've being ages getting another drink!"

"I came to see Darcy. I'm just helping her put the rest of her new things away."

"Darc. I think your Dad is going to take you to see your grandparents for the afternoon. Would you like that?

"Yeah." Darcy said giving Charlie and Bianca a big smile.

"I'm going to take April and visit Irene for a few hours. Would you like to come?"

"Ahh no, I think Brax and I will head home. Say Merry Christmas to Irene for me though." Charlie answered.

Bianca nodded. Charlie gave Darcy another hug, as she headed outside. Everyone was bringing plates inside. Charlie helped stack everything into the dishwasher. Her and Brax headed off, back home.

They spent the afternoon together enjoying each others company. Brax cooked a small roast for dinner.

"Shall we watch a movie?" Brax asked after they'd eaten dinner.

"We could, but I have another idea!" Charlie whispered as she wrapped her arms around Brax's neck and pulled him in closing, kissing him.

Brax responded immediately, by picking Charlie up, and carrying her to there room, not breaking there kiss once.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys,**  
><strong>This is the next chapter, it's to do with New Years. I really wanted to do a chapter that shows that Charlie and Brax's life isn't super super perfect. I never intend to break them up, don't worry. I like happy Chax too!<strong>  
><strong>Lydia Xxx<strong>

New Years Eve:

Charlie and Brax headed down to Angelo's to work, but to celebrate the new year at the same time. Charlie decided she'd help serve, deliver meals, distribute alcohol and just help Brax instead of being in the office.

The place was busy and very lively. Swarms of people went in there, generally to drink and watch the fireworks display on TV.

They were behind the bar, Brax and Charlie kept giving each other flirty looks as the walked past each other. They entertained each other without even saying a word.

It had just come 12:00 and the place went nuts with loud cheers and claps welcoming the new year in.

Once the place closed, people starting making their way out. This meant clean up time. Only Brax, Charlie and Heath were left there. Bianca was at Angelo's earlier with Darcy but went home when she got tired.

"Happy New Year baby!" Brax said kissing Charlie.

"How good was tonight! Happy New Year" Charlie exclaimed kissing Brax back.

"The atmosphere was awesome! You know I think you should come out of the office more often!"

"I think your right!" Charlie replied.

"I'm always right!" Brax smirked Charlie's favourite face.

"Let me go and put the rubbish out. Then we can go home, Charlie whispered.

"Sounds good. I'll finish up quickly here."

Charlie headed out the the back and put the rubbish in the bin. She turned around to find a man. He grabbed her slamming her into the brick wall.

"Your a very pretty one aren't you!" He whispered as she squealed as loudly as she could.

"Shut up, you rat!" Putting his hand over her mouth. She wiggled trying to let go of him, but he forced her to stand there. He began trying to undo her jeans

Fortunately, Brax and Heath had heard someone screaming. "Charlie!" Brax yelled running out the back, Heath close behind him.

"Get off her!" Brax screamed, grabbing the guys collar, throwing him to ground punching him repeatedly.

"Heath call the cops and don't let him go." Brax said getting up and looking at Charlie.

She was in a crying mess, struggling to breathe as she stood at the wall in deep shock.

"Charlie!" Brax said softly grabbing her tightly. She sunk to the floor, leaning against the wall. Brax sat next to her, pulling her into his lap, protectively and tightly.

Charlie sat, crying loudly into his chest. "Charlie, what happened did he hurt you? I need to know."

Charlie shook her head. "I put the rubbish out, I turned around and he was there." She whispered struggling to talk.

"He tried to undo my pants. If you didn't come he was going to rape me." Charlie said as she collapsed her head onto his thighs.

"Cops are on there way." Heath called. He was restraining the guy, who was wriggling trying to get away.

Brax didn't say anything he just sat with Charlie, allowing her to cry, as he patted her back. If someone else was there to comfort Charlie, he would probably kill the guy.

Heath listened to Charlie's story and began kicking the crap out of him. "You don't assault women you d**k head. Hope you die in a hole."

A few minutes later, 2 police cars turned up. They got out rushing to the man, who was still trying to get away. They arrested him quickly and put into the back of the car.

Senior constable Watson, went and saw Charlie. "We're going to need a statement from you." Charlie nodded her head. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Charlie didn't respond. She was physically fine, but mentally not.

Brax lifted Charlie up as he got up at the same time. They both got into the other police car together. Heath was going to pick them up from the station.

After both making statements, Charlie and Brax headed home. Neither said a word. Charlie just got into bed, not even bothering to get changed or have a shower. By now, it was close to 2:30am. Brax got in too, craddling her closely. Brax fell asleep first, Charlie took almost 4 hours to get to sleep. The attack kept playing over in her head.

While asleep, she had a bad dream, and began trying to push Brax away from her screaming. Brax woke up. "Charlie... Charlie it's me. It's okay, your safe." Brax said quickly.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered as tears began to flow.

"Don't be. Everything is going to be okay." Brax said cuddling her quickly again.

"I was so scared. I didn't think you would hear me. I thought he was going to rape me."

"Shhhh, Charlie. I would never let that happen to you. I love you. No one has the right to touch you without permission okay."

"I love you too... I think I might get up. I'm not going to be able to sleep again."

"Charlie. I think you should go and see a councillor. It might help."

"Brax, I'm okay. I just need a couple of days. This man is away now. He won't get bail."

"I just want you to be okay. Can I get you anything?" He asked sympathically.

"A coffee, but I'll come with you." Charlie put one hand around Brax as they slowly made their way down the stairs.

As they were drinking, this was the first real conversation they had, had since the attack.

"Are you sure your okay?" Brax asked again as they sat and talked on the lounge.

"It just dawned on me that this is the second time in my life someone has tried to rape me. Am I an easy target? What if someone tries to do it again?"

"Charlie, I promise you I won't let this happen to you again. If anyone tries this ever again, I won't hesistate in knocking there head off." Brax said pulling Charlie closer for a close hug.

"Can you not tell anyone else about this? The only other person I want to know is Bee."

"What about Ruby?" Brax asked.

"No, I definitely don't want her to know. Everything with Grant will come back up. I don't think I'll be able to handle that. All I need at the moment is you. I feel safe when I'm with you." Charlie replied kissing Brax.

"And you've got me, forever and ever."

"Can we just chill here today? I don't want to go out or even get dressed. Let's have a lazy day and just watch movies all in our pyjamas."

"Sounds good to me! Popcorn?" Brax asked.

"You read my mind! And don't forget the ice-cream."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!**  
><strong>In this chapter I've added a bit of real life (kind of) into the story. Esther's a model, so I thought why not? It's set 2 days after new years. It's a spare of the moment chapter. I've rushed it quite a bit- it's not my best work at all!<strong>

**Also, I've just seen the newest preview for Home and Away 2012, that all but confirms Charlie dies. That first week's going to be extremely difficult to watch... I intend to keep this story going just letting you guys know.**

**Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think of the story, I very much appreciate it! Thanks to all the new subscribers too! I'm starting to write some other chapters so they'll be up too, soon! :)**  
><strong>Lydia Xxx<strong>

Charlie and Brax woke up the next morning, snuggled up together on the couch. They'd fallen asleep after watching movies all day yestersday.

"Hi." Charlie said as she sat up looking around.

"I think we must have fallen asleep!" Brax laughed as he sat up helping Charlie at the same time.

"Yeah I think we did watching the movies last night. You have to go into work don't you."

"Technically. But I'm not going too. I'll just get Heath to do it."

"Don't be silly, don't just stay home because of me..." Charlie said yawning, she later added: "You know what? I'm going to have to go back there one day, I work there after all. I'll come with you."

"Charlie do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Brax, its okay. I know your going to be with me. And when you are there I know I'm safe- like I said yesterday."

Brax looked at Charlie into her eyes for second. "Alright, but your going to take it easy." Charlie nodded then hugged Brax tightly.

They parked a while away from the restaurant. Charlie and Brax decided to go for a walk down the beach. Hand in hand they walked slowly, enjoying the views, fresh air and each others company.

Ruby came out of the water half way up the beach as they walked past. After noticing her, they stopped and waited.  
>Casey later came running out too.<p>

"Hey! Happy New Year- how come I haven't seen you guys in ages. We basically live together and I haven't even heard you make a sound." Ruby asked as she starting drying herself off with a towel.

"Ahh, we've just being hanging out at home watching movies. I was bit sick too." Charlie said quickly, trying to act normal.

"That's no good. Are you better now?" Casey asked

"Much. It was just a 24 hour bug. Brax looked after me."

"Isn't that sweet! Thankyou for looking after her..." Ruby said giving Brax a warm smile.

"No problem! What are you guys up to for the rest of today?" Brax answered

"We are just hanging out together today. We might go and see a movie later and just chill really." Ruby replied.

"Well were just heading to Angelo's to set up for lunch. We better keep going actually." Charlie said to Casey and Ruby.

"Okay well have a good day!" Casey said as they started walking again.

As they approached the scene of where she was with the man, Charlie slowed down.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Brax asked kissing Charlie's hair as they walked slowly.

"Ummmm, kind of. Can we go into Angelo's?" Charlie replied grabbing Brax's arm with both her hands and holding him tightly.

They walked slowly inside. Brax sat Charlie down on a chair, getting down on his knees in front of her.

"Your okay Charlie, Shh." Brax whispered as tears began to form in her eyes. Brax hugged Charlie tightly, not wanting to let her go. Charlie wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed Brax quickly.

"I'm okay. Going back to where it happened was really hard."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Brax asked.

Charlie thought for a second then shook her head. "I just want to stay with you." She replied as she stood up hugging Brax again.

"Fair enough then."

"Let's set this place up." Charlie said, pulling Brax over to the cutlery draw.

Charlie and Brax talked randomly- nothing in particular as they moved table to table putting together cutlery, napkins, menus etc.

Once that was done, Charlie and Brax, moved around perfecting different things in prepartation. Suddenly Heath walked in. Brax was in the office while Charlie had her back to Heath.

Deep in thought, Charlie didn't hear Heath walk in.  
>"Hey Charlie, how are you?" Heath asked sympathetically.<p>

"Charlie squealed loudly and jumped back away as she turned around.

Brax ran out quickly. "What happened?" He said hugging Charlie.

"I'm sorry Heath, I'm just a bit on edge. I didn't see you when you came in."

"All good. I'm really sorry for sneaking up on you, I thought you heard my footsteps. Bianca's having a sleep so I thought I'd come and help out for a bit. She sends her love too, she is going to come and see you soon." Heath replied, as people came in.

Lunch was very busy for some reason that day. Charlie was happy as it kept herself busy. She was playing waitress, filling in for a girl that phoned in sick.

"Here you go, here are your meals." Charlie said putting them in front of the orderers.

"Wow, your one gorgeous lady!" She replied as she looked at her body.

"Thankyou that's very flattering!" Charlie replied laughing.

"So has a modeling agency snapped you up yet?"

"I can't say they have!" Charlie replied.

"Well, I'm always on the lookout for some new talent. Let me give you my card... Here you go, give that number a call- it'd be a shame for you not too!"

"Sure, okay thanks!" Charlie replied looking at the card as she walked in Brax's direction.

"And what might you have there?" Brax asked as he took the card off her looking at it.

"This lovely lady said I should call her and have a go at modeling." Charlie replied.

"That's a relief. I thought for a second some hot guy had given you his number and told you to call him."

"As if! I would have told him I have the most beautiful thoughtful fiancé. Your the only one I want." Charlie replied kissing and cuddling him in their office.

"So are you going to do the modelling?" Brax asked after they pulled away from each other.

"I think I'll at least call her. It sounds like a good opportunity, even if it's just one shoot."

"You do what you thinks right! And what your comfortable with." Brax spoke as he kissed her hair and walked out into the bar.

At a quiet time in the afternoon, Charlie sat on the couch in the office relaxing. Remembering the card in her pocket, she grabbed it out and looked at it again. After a number of minutes, Charlie picked up the phone and arranged to do a hair based shoot the next day.

"Brax! I'm going to do a shoot for the company tomorrow." Charlie said beaming in excitement!

"Does that mean you might be on an ad in TV?" Brax asked.

"Yeah, maybe! It could be a catolouge, online, newspaper or magazine on even! I'm so excited!" Charlie said jumping up and down excitedly.

The next day, Charlie took Bianca and Brax to the shoot. They watched Charlie get her makeup and hair professionally done. Brax couldn't help but laugh at the amount of time it took. All up the day took 5 and a half hours.

On the way out, Charlie and Brax waited for Bianca after she went to the toilet.

"I have so much more confidence after doing this shoot. I feel so much ether and I'm so glad I did it!

"I'm glad! And may I say you looked stunning!"

"Thankyou!" Charlie said kissing Brax passionately.

Bianca walked out of the bathroom, in the middle of them kissing. "Guys, guys, guys. I know you guys are in love, but is in front of a toilet really where you want to make out?"

"Sorry Bee. C'mon let's get home!" Charlie replied looking at Brax smiling, as she grabbed his arms dragging him out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Fan- Fictioners!  
>So, my next few chapter I'm writing about Bianca's birth. I'm in need of some suggestions for baby names. She's having a boy. I'm thinking Evan, James or Ben maybe? I'm stuck- please comment and throw me some names! Lydia Xxx<strong>

With only 3 weeks to go until Bianca and Heath welcomed their first baby into the world, as promised Charlie had organised a baby shower. Set at Angelo's, all of the bay's lovely ladies attended.

Charlie, April and Ruby went and picked heavily pregnant Bianca up, before they headed to Angelo's together.

"So, are you looking forward to your baby shower?" Ruby asked as Charlie drove them all.

"Yep. I have a craving for cake at the moment, so it's the perfect opportunity to eat, eat, eat." Bianca laughed.

They arrived at Angelo's. Irene, Colleen, Indi, Leah, Gina, Marilyn and Roo were all there chatting quietly.

"She's here!" Marilyn cheered getting up and hugging Bianca.

"Hi ladies! Thankyou all for coming!" Bianca said smiling as she sat down.

"OMG, your looking so energetic, and your due in a week love!" Irene spoke.

"I'm actually feeling really good at the moment. I've had trouble sleeping though. Heath got me a body pillow. They are amazing!"

"The things all these young people have access to these days! Back in my day, we just had to live with it!"

"We are very lucky!" Bianca replied.

"Do you know what your having yet Bianca?" Marilyn asked.

"I do indeed! Heath and I found out a couple of months ago, we are having a baby boy!"

"I thought you would! I pulled out my tarot cards a couple of days ago- my cards all 100% said boy!"

"Seriously! Well, I shall propose a toast. To Bianca's beautiful baby boy." Roo said raising her glass of bubbly.

"Geeze guys, way to rub it in. I'd die for a glass of that right now!" Bianca laughed screwing her face up as she picked her orange juice up."

"Well, it's definitely worth it! Having kids is one of the greatest experiences in life." Gina replied.

"Well my Lancie was an angel. Luckily he slept like one every night. Never gave me a hard time." Colleen said

"Xavier was the worst for me. I could never manage to get him to sleep. 2:00 in the morning he used to get to sleep. Then he'd wake back up at 4:30 for a feed or nappy change. That was a difficult 18 months!" Gina spoke.

"Guys, your supposed to be giving me fun stories. Not telling me I'm going to get 4 hours sleep!" Everyone laughed.

"Let's shower you with some gifts then!" Marilyn butted in.

"Awwww, I love pressies! This is fun!" Bianca laughed clapping her hands excitedly.

Everyone took turns at handing Bianca beautiful presents. She opened them one by one. Her baby was spoiled rotten. It received clothes, little mini baby hampers, lullabies on cd's. Charlie brought Bianca a baby book so she could record, take note and capture the entire journey. Bianca's favourite present was from Marilyn who got her 2 soft bibs. One said: 'I love my Mummy' and the other said 'Mummy is my favourite.'

Luckily Leah had brought a big cake for them all to share. Bianca was thrilled that her cravings could be met. She even insisted on cutting everyone their piece of chocolate mud cake so she could cut a huge extra big piece for herself.

They all enjoyed lunch together, chatting happily at the big long table. Roo, Marilyn, Gina, Irene and Colleen spent lots of time discussing their birthing experiences. All had natural births. April, Ruby and Indi were put right the idea of having kids after hearing the pain they went through. Bianca was put off finishing her food too; luckily she had already eaten her cake!

"I've found some games online for us to play!" April announced.

"Have you just! Okay what are we playing?" Bianca asked

"Okay, well I found this first one. Apparently it's really popular as a baby shower game. So I've printed out a few pictures of celebrity children. It's celebrity baby heads. Guess the celebrity then name the child.

Indi volunteered to go first. In no time at all, she had already figured out the celebrity and soon worked out the baby.

Irene and Roo dared Colleen to go next and have a turn. Everyone laughed when she couldn't work out who the celebrity was. Colleen turned around and saw that it was Beyonce, with Blue Ivy Carter.

"Who on earth Bey-Once?" Colleen asked screwing her face up. Everyone burst out laughing, many with tears in their eyes.

"It's Beyonce. She is a RnB singer. She sang if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it..." Ruby said singing the chorus like a professional.

"I've never heard of her! Couldn't you pick some proper celebrities like Helen Mirren or Meryl Streep?"

"Colleen, I've had to pick celebrities that have just had babies. Beyonce had hers last week!"

Marilyn and Ruby had a turn and got hers eventually. Indi was pronounced queen of the celebrity babies.

They decided to play one more game. April quickly explained how to play.

"This one is called spit the dummy. We all stand in a line. One by one you spit a dummy and see how far it will go. The longest distance will win... a piece of cake to take home with them." April said quickly thinking of a price to give away.

Everyone was surprised to Gina won. She won convincing the winner, she spat the dummy almost 30 centimetres further then Bianca who was the runner up.

Irene and Indi soon had to head off so they could get ready for their shifts at the diner. Everyone remained chatting happily for another 40 minutes. Leah, Gina, Roo, Ruby, Colleen, Marilyn all left reluctantly afterwards.

Charlie dropped Bianca and Ruby back home. Bianca spent the whole car ride to her and Heath's house discussing how much she loved it.

"Thankyou Charlie! That was the best baby shower ever. And Thankyou April for setting up the games. How funny was that Beyonce thing! Colleen's face was priceless!"

After dropping Bianca and April off, Charlie headed home to see Brax.

"Why hello there Mr spunky Braxton!" Charlie said as she carefully sat on his lap, laying her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately.

"Hey! How was the baby shower?" Brax asked

"It was so good! Everyone seemed to have fun and Bianca I know loved it."

"Hey, if saw found something today. I just thought you might be a little be interested.

"Really? I'm curious now!"

Brax got the magazine out and showed Charlie.

"OMG, I'm in New Idea? My hair looks pretty good doesn't it! How did you know it was in here?"

"I had mate tell me his girlfriend saw you in it. It only came out today. And your hair looks way better then just pretty good by the way."

"This is so exciting! Thankyou for showing me this, I would never have found it otherwise!" Charlie said to Brax, kissing him passionately again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys!**  
><strong>Here is the chapter which Bianca gives birth. I've never given birth, being pregnant or been with anyone during their labor experience. I'm sorry it may not be entirely correct. More chapters will be up soon! :)<strong>

**Lydia Xxx**

Because Heath was still working at Angelo's, he, Charlie, April and Brax all took turns at looking after Bianca. She was due any day now and starting to get nervous.

Charlie on Tuesday night was looking after Bianca. They were both watching a movie on TV. Charlie had just fallen asleep on the lounge.

"Charlie." Bianca yelled, waking her up instantly.

"Bee what's up?"

"My waters have just broken. I can feel it." Bianca said with a worried face.

"Okay, stay there for 2 seconds. I'm going to get your hospital bag." Charlie ran upstairs and then sprinted back down. Helping Bianca up, Bianca wrapped her arm around Charlie's shoulder as they slowly made their way to the car.

"Heath. I need Heath." Bianca murmured as Charlie turned the car on.

"I've got my phone here. I've pressed call, you talk to him."

Bianca waited patiently, as she listened to every 'bur bur'.

"He's not answering." Bianca yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

"He's probably just left his phone in the office. He'll call back soon. I'll keep trying when we get to the hospital."

As they drove along, Charlie could see how nervous and scared Bianca was. "Contraction" Bianca whispered.

"Bee, your going to be fine. Take my hand and squeeze it tightly whenever there's a contraction." Charlie said still focused on the road.

They both eventually reached the hospital. Hobbling in slowly, they reached Sid, who quickly found Bianca and wheel chair and directed her to the maternity ward.

Once they got to the room, the nurse laid her down on the bed and measured Bianca who was 2 cm dilated. Charlie went to go and try to contact Heath outside.  
>"Charlie!" She screamed.<p>

"Yeah." Charlie responded

"Please don't go. I want you to stay for the birth" Bianca managed to get out.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude, it's a special time for you and Heath."

"Your my best friend. You've being through a birth before. I need you to stay."

"Okay. I'm going to try Heath again for you." Charlie held Bianca's hand next to her, as she tried to call Heath again. Heath again didn't answer his phone. She tried Brax on the office phone.

"Hello, this is Angelo's restaurant, how can I" Brax answered as Charlie cut him off.

"Babe, it's me. I'm at the hospital with Bee- she in labour. I can't get hold of Heath. Can you tell him to get here?"

"Of course, he's in the stockroom. Do you want me to come and get you once he gets there?"

"Bee wants me to stay with her. I'll text you once she's given birth... Yeah?"

"Not a problem. See ya!" Brax said hanging up to go and find Heath. Once he found him, Heath ran out of Angelo's ad into the car.

Reaching the hospital, Heath ran down the maternity ward yelling Bianca's name. "In here Heath." Charlie dais as she got up, waving him down in the corridor.

"Bianca, I'm so sorry." Heath said bending over and kissing her sweaty forehead.

As the hours went by, Bianca became fully dilated.  
>"Bianca, I need you to push as hard as you possibly can during the next contraction okay." the nurse said<p>

As it came around, Bianca at the top of her lungs in maximum pain. Heath held her hand and she gripped it. If it was a babies hand, she probably would have broke it. Charlie got a face cloth and wet it as she gently putting it over her face, giving her encourgement.

Eventually, at 2:15pm Bianca with one last push, welcomed her baby boy into the world.

"OMG." Bianca whispered chucking her head back on the pillow with a sigh of relief that it was finally over.

"Here you go!" The nurse said as she handed Bianca her son for the first time.

"He's so beautiful!" Bianca said, chocked up.

"He sure is. You did such a good job!" Heath said giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Charlie watched on, as Bianca and Heath enjoyed their first moments with their new son. "I might go guys!" Charlie said at a quiet moment.

"Would Auntie Charlie like to hold Ben first?" Bianca asked.

"Okay." Charlie said as she very gently took Ben and rocked him slowly.

"Hello sweetheart!" Charlie said kissing his forehead. "Bianca he beautiful. Ben is a perfect name."

Charlie texted Brax and asked him to come and pick her up. Brax made his way in, 20 minutes later. "Hello!" Bianca said happily as Brax walked in.

"Hey, how are you? Congratulations!" Brax said kissing Bianca's cheek.

"Extremely tired, but I'm on top of the world. This is Ben James Braxton." Bianca replied.

"He's so small!" Brax said playing with his fingers.

"That's what generally happens when there little." Bianca laughed.

"We might head off and give you guys some time. We'll come and see you guys again soon." Charlie said.

"Thank you Charlie for everything. You have been amazing." Bianca said giving Charlie a big hug before she headed off with Brax.

Hand in hand they walked out of the hospital talking about Ben.

Brax opened the car door for Charlie noticing how tired she was. 10 minutes they arrived home- Charlie didnt last that long, she was asleep by then. Brax carefully got Charlie out of the car and carried her to their bed where he fell asleep cuddled up to her.


	21. Chapter 21

2 weeks after baby Ben was born, Bianca and Heath organised a small gathering at the local church to celebrate his birth. They organised for Elijah to run it.

Bianca and Heath had already asked Charlie and Brax to be Ben's godparents which they happily agreed too. About 20 of their closet family and friends were invited.

Arriving hand in hand, Charlie and Brax greeted everyone that was already there. Once everyone arrived, Elijah said a few words and then invited Bianca and Heath to speak.

"Firstly, we'd like to thank everyone for coming today. It's to celebrate Ben coming into the world." Heath started.

When I was pregnant with Ben, I spent hours agonizing over the colour of his room. I spent weeks and months preparing for his arrival, but the most important decision was the easiest to make. We knew from the beginning who we would choose to be Ben's godparents. That is Charlie and Brax. They are two of the nicest people that you will ever meet. If you need a favor, all you have to do ask. I know they are going to be able to teach him things that Heath and I can't. Ben is lucky to have you two in his life." Bianca finished as she looked at Charlie and Brax.

Charlie wiped a tear from her eye, as she quickly gave Bianca a hug. "You made me cry!" Charlie said wiping her eyes again.

"I'm sorry!" Bianca laughed with everyone else.

"Ah, we've found a poem, that we'd like to read out." Charlie announced soon after.

Charlie read the first paragraph:  
>"May the sun forever shine on you to warm you through your day.<br>May the stars above shine in the night to help you find your way."

"May the breeze blow gently through the trees singing to you it's song.  
>May the Lord watch over you throughout the whole day long." Brax continued.<p>

Charlie paused for a minute and read the next paragraph: "May the angels sing you their lullaby as you enter into sleep.  
>May your dreams be filled with happiness may you never weep."<p>

"May your life be filled with laughter and joy may your worries and troubles be few  
>May you always be with the ones you love<br>These are our wishes for you." Brax ended as the both looked at Ben who appeared to asleep.

"We are both so proud to be Bens godparents. Brax and I promise to be there for you guys whenever you need us. Baby sitting, school runs, footy practice- whatever you need."

Elijah finished the ceremony off, with a closing passage. Everyone stuck around mingling, for 15 minutes or so. Charlie and Brax were the last guests to leave along with April and Irene.

Driving home, Charlie and Brax were both in good moods. Brax asked Charlie something that had been on his mind for a while.

"After the wedding, what do you think about trying for a baby?"

"Uh... Pull over." Charlie said quickly. Brax looked at her then pulled over.

"I didn't think you'd want kids so quickly." Charlie said.

"I helped Mum raise Casey. I've always wanted kids- they were always a part of my future. After seeing how happy Heath was today, I want that too."

"Me too. I'm just a bit surprised. I think that's the best idea I've heard in a long time. We'll be a little family!" Charlie smiled.

"When we get home, should we finish our wedding plans- and speed everything up?" Brax asked. Before she could respond he grabbed her head pulling it closely to his. Kissing her passionately, they both explored each other mouths, before Brax pulled away reluctantly to breathe.

"Wow." Charlie said as she tried to steady her breathing.

"I know!" Brax responded as they both laughed together.

"You can be very persuasive you know that! Lets get home and finish the wedding stuff off."

"Your wish is my command!" Brax said kissing Charlie hand as he turned the car on.

Once they got home, they both went straight to the dining table. Sitting down, Charlie got everything they needed out. Brochures, phone numbers, figures etc were scattered all over the table.

2 hours later everything seemed to be sorted. Brax and Charlie had taken turns at calling companies and sorting everything out.

"DONE!" Charlie shouted, throwing her arms around Brax and hugging him.

"Are you happy with everything?" Brax asked as they bowed their heads together.

"Yep, I'm so glad that everything is done! Now we can just relax!" Charlie replied.

"Geelong are playing in 5 minutes, should we go and watch it?"

"Ah, hell yes- that's our team!" Charlie smiled

"That's my girl! I love you." Brax whispered, as he scooped Charlie up and carried her to the lounge.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey Fan Fictioners!

Hope you like this chapter- the reception will be in the next chapter..

Enjoy!

Lydia Xxx :)

Chapter 22:

After months of slow and steady planning the week of the wedding had arrived. Charlie stayed the night at Leah's where she used to live. Brax invited all the boys over for his bucks. 3:30 in the morning, Charlie texted Brax, to see if her was awake.

"Babe, I'm still up- I've had an amazing night... Call me if your up- otherwise I'll see you tomorrow. I love you so much Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"

Charlie laid in her bed, closing her eyes. Suddenly her phone started vibrating. She quickly answered it.

"So your awake to huh?" Brax's husky voice ran down the phone line.

"Yep. We've just finished up here. I'm supposed to be getting my beauty sleep."

"You don't need beauty sleep. Charlie you could not sleep for a week and still look gorgeous."

"Aren't you sweet! I'd do anything to have you here with me in my bed, so I could snuggle up to you."

"I feel so lonely with you not next to me."

"Well I can't wait to marry you!" Charlie whispered quietly."

"Well, now's your last chance to back out. Are you still feeling okay about tomorrow?"  
>Brax asked.<p>

"Yeah I guess. I'm 100% sure I want to marry you. I'm feeling really nervous though. Once I see you at the altar i'm  
>sure I'll be more then fine."<p>

"I think the way we have planned it is perfect, just the people that are closet to us. The ones that know us best."

"That's right. Hey, please tell me there were no strippers at your bucks night tonight."

"Uh... Yeah we did. Heath ordered 6 of them- I promise you I had no idea about it." Brax said in a straight tone trying not to laugh.

"BRAX! I thought we agreed to no strippers! I am going to absolutely kill Heath. I can't believe he did that. That's made me really upset."

"Baby, I'm joking! Heath went to order some, but I took his phone off him and put it in my pocket. We just watched the footy, drank a couple of beers, played some poker and chilled. Trust me- the only person I want to see strip in front of me is you."

"Well, I'm sure we can sort something out then." Charlie replied cheekily.

"I'd like to think so. You'd better get some sleep. I can't imagine you'll be getting to much of it tomorrow night! I'll see you tomorrow gorgeous." Brax replied.

"I'll be the one in white! I love you" Charlie responded as she laughed at how blasé she sounded.

"I love you too gorgeous!" Brax responded as he hung up.

The next morning, Charlie woke to find Leah and Ruby bringing her in breakfast in bed.

"You guys didn't have to do that you know!" Charlie laughed.

"Yes we did. The bride needs to have a good breakfast! How are you feeling?" Leah asked.

"Really excited actually. There's not one part of me that doesn't want to marry Brax. I'm 1000% sure."

"Good! Bianca's just feeding Ben at the moment. Eat that, then Marilyn will be over to do all of our hair."

"Awesome, sounds good to me!" Charlie replied smiling as Leah and Ruby left the room.

Marilyn arrived shortly after she finished eating. Charlie had previously decided that she wanted a natural look for her wedding. Marilyn rolled some light curlers into her hair.

Marilyn was in a chatty mood, which kept everyone busy, responding to her. While Marilyn did Leah, Ruby and Bianca's hair, Charlie had a chance to go and put her dress on.

Charlie dress was a beach dress. It was a two soulder dress, that showed quite a lot of cleavage. It had a small train on the end and had a faint pattern on scattered on it.

Charlie walked out into the living room.

"Charlie you look amazing! That dress is so perfect for you!" Ruby gasped.

"Rubes- thankyou!" Charlie smiled

"Here, let me take the rollers out of your hair for you!" Marilyn said sitting Charlie down. Carefully, Marilyn took each roller out of her hair to reveal the soft natural waves.

"Perfect!" Marilyn responded. "You guys are ready to go! Let me take a picture of you guys together.

"Shall we head off now?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Charlie said looking around.

Marilyn and Leah headed off first, to make sure they weren't going to get there before the bridal party.

Carefully, one by one Ruby, Bianca and Charlie got into the limosine. "Were on our way- hope you guys are ready." Ruby texted Casey.

Arriving, Charlie looked out the tinted glass at Brax. "He's looks hot!" She whispered

"No second thoughts?" Bianca checked.

"I'm positive! I want Brax to be my husband."

"Alright, good luck hunny!" Bianca said hugging Charlie tightly.

"Let's do this!" Ruby said, getting out of the limo and beginning her walk do the sand aisle.

Bianca then made her way down. One she was half way there, Charlie got out of the limo and started making her way down the aisle.

Walking along slowly, Charlie couldn't take her eyes away from Brax. He had the biggest smile on his face. Reaching the altar, which was about 10  
>meters away from the water on the beach, Charlie gave her boutquete to Bianca and faced Brax.<p>

"You looks beyond beautiful!" Brax whispered quickly.

Elijah smiled then began the ceremony:  
>"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Daryl Braxton and Charlie Buckton in matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly. If any one has any reason why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."<p>

"Daryl, do you take Charlie to be your lawful wedded wife, to live in matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" Elijah asked.

"I do." Brax smiled at Charlie

"Charlie do you take Daryl to be your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Elijah then invited Charlie to read her vows first. "I, Charlie Buckton take you Daryl Braxton to be my husband,  
>secure in the knowledge that you will my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love.<br>On this special day, I pledge to stay by your side as your wife  
>in sickness, health, joy and hard times. I promise to love you without reservation and encourage you to achieve your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, for as long as we both shall live."<p>

"I, Daryl Braxton take you Charlie Buckon  
>to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my best friend forever. Your my one true love. I pledge to stay by your side through joy, sorrow, sickness and comfort you during distress for as long as we both shall live. I love you Charlie." Brax said slowly as Charlie wiped a small tear from her eye.<p>

Heath then reached into his pocket and got the rings out. Giving them to Brax, he carefully placing It on Charlie's finger.  
>"With this ring I thee wed."<p>

Charlie took the other ring from Heath's hand and placed it on Brax's finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

"In so much as Daryl and Charlie have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife."

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss."

Charlie and Brax, gave each other a passionate kiss. Brax was the one that eventually had to pull away as they both cracked up laughing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr and Mrs Braxton." Elijah said clapping.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Fan-fictioners!**

**Firstly- have just watched last nights episode of Home and Away. Truly without a doubt the saddest block of Home and Away episodes ever. Seeing Brax especially so upset broke my heart. I wrote this straight after. I was in need of some Chax time. What did everyone else think of the episodes?**

**In regards to this story- thank you guys so much for the subscriptions, favourites and amazing reviews! Also, the common theme with them is that you guys are looking forward to Charlie and Brax having kids.**

**I'm trying to keep my story different to all the other fantastic ones on here. In the next few chapters pregnancy is what I'll be writing about- don't worry. It will all work out for Charlie and Brax! Please keep the review's coming!**

**Lydia Xxx**

Once the official ceremony had finished, Brax carefully helped Charlie into the limousine. They left before everyone else, but were going to circle the area so the guests could get to the reception first.

"So Mrs Braxton, how are you?" Brax asked as they cuddled each other.

"I like the sound of my new name! I can't believe how lucky I am that I got to marry you!"

"No, I'm the lucky one!" Brax replied.

"Forever and ever right!" Charlie questioned

"Forever and ever." Brax nodded and smiled as he leaned in and began kissing Charlie.

The kiss was escalating further and further. Brax's hands began touching Charlie in places that he wouldn't go in public.

"Brax, as much as I'd love too, we can't have sex in the back of a limo."

"Why not? The driver can't see or hear us- and it's tinted glass."

"Because!" Charlie laughed. "I'd rather be in bed with you, but we have to go to the reception. I don't want to look like a mess!"

"By the way- I've never met such a beautiful person in my life. You look incredible!"

"Your sweet!" Charlie said kissing Brax again. "You can touch, but we can't go any further until tonight." She later added

"Deal." Brax said very quickly- before she had even finished her sentence. They both laughed together, as Brax started massaging and feeling different parts of her body.

"Awwww Brax, that's feels incredible!" Charlie whispered.

"I like making my wife feel good!" Brax smirked.

"Better then good!" Charlie said looking out the deeply tinted window. Several minutes later, Charlie looked out the window again: "Oh, Brax were around the corner. You've got to stop!" Charlie giggled.

"I don't want too!" Brax said as he reluctantly removed his hands from her.

Pulling up at Angelo's Charlie gave Brax one quick passionate kiss as they got out of the limo.

"Right this way, Mrs Braxton!" Brax said taking Charlies hand and leading her to the entrance. "Closed for private function." was written in bold on the door.

"There here!" Heath called out as everyone stood up cheering.

"Hey!" Charlie enthused looking around at all her friends and family.

Brax led her over to their table and pulled the chair back for her as she sat down. Charlie was seated next to Brax on her left and Bianca on her right.

Charlie and Brax's 15 guests sat down too. The waiter came and poured them champagne. Then the speeches started.

Heath and Bianca stood next to each other as they spoke.

"I remember the first night that Brax met Charlie."

"Oh god, here we go!" Brax butted in laughing.

Heath paused then continued: "It was right here in fact. All the way home, he couldn't stop talking about how beautiful Charlie is. I even think he purposely caused trouble around the Bay just so he could talk to Charlie."

Bianca started talking- adding to what Heath had already said. "It's been a long ride between these too. I know there have being hard times between Charlie and Brax. I recall a time when she came and saw me one morning. She was a crying mess. She managered to sob out something along the lines of 'Ive lost him. I finally lost him. I've pushed him to far.' I think I speak for everyone when I say, that I'm glad you too finally got your act together!"

"Congratulations guys! To Charlie and Brax!" Heath said raising his glass.

"To Charlie and Brax" Everyone repeated after him.

Morag, who had come back to Summer Bay just for the wedding, stood up obviously wanting to say something.

"Ahh, I'd just like to say congratulations to you both. Even though your dad isn't here with you today Charlie, I know he'd be incredibly proud of you. He would be so happy that you have being able to find someone that makes you so happy."

"Thank you Morag!" Charlie smiling.

"I've got the music ready for your first dance!" Bianca announced.

Charlie laughed as she rolled her eyes at Brax. Getting up, they made their way to the centre of the room. Bianca put the music on. Charlie and Brax had practiced a few times for their dance together.

Charlie rested her head on Brax's chest as they moved together slowly in a circle.

"Everyone can join in now! This is embarrassing!" Charlie shouted.

"Yeah Heath, get your arse up here!" Brax added to which everyone laughed.

Heath and Bianca nodded their heads and went to join the happy couple. Eventually, Ruby, Casey, Roo, Morag, Marilyn, April, Leah, Miles and VJ all were dancing up a storm. Darcy sat in the corner listening to music by herself. Charlie noticed she was alone and let Brax go.

"Hey Darcy!" Charlie said as she leant down to the ground so the tips of her feet were supporting her body.

"Auntie Charlie, congratulations! You look like a princess!" She replied wrapping her hands around her neck and giving her a lengthy hug.

"Thank you sweetie!" Charlie said smiling. "Do you wanna come have a dance?"

"I have no one to dance with!" Darcy said sadly. "Dad and Bianca are dancing together.

"Sweetie, you can dance with me!"

"Really? I love you Auntie Charlie!"

"I love you too gorgeous. Come dance with me!" Charlie said as she stood up and took Darcy's hand towards the crowd of people.

Charlie could see Darcy was enjoying herself. Charlie spun Darcy around and moved around with her.

"Darc, you want a dance with me?" Heath came over and asked.

"But I'm having fun with Auntie Charlie!"

"I promise we'll have another dance tonight together Darc, go dance with your Dad! Charlie smiled as Heath led her away.

"Mr Braxton, I'm back!" Charlie said swinging back into Brax's arms.

"You left me for ages!" Brax smirked.

"Darcy looked lonely so I just cheered her up a bit. She's an angel, She call's me Auntie Charlie it's adorable."

"She is a good kid." Brax said as he rested one of his hands on Charlie's face. "I love you!" he whispered.

"I love you too! Today was perfect!" Charlie said leaning in for a very passionate kiss.

Everyone afterwards enjoyed a two course meal. Charlie let Darcy sit at their round table with them. Darcy had a steak but she was having trouble cutting it so Charlie did it for her.

Once everyone had finished, the cake came next! Leah had put it together at the diner.

Charlie and Brax took turned at feeding each other cake.

"Auntie Charlie, you and Uncle Brax are using the same spoon. Your getting his germs."

The whole table cracked up laughing. "It's okay sweetie, Brax doesn't have germs." Charlie replied.

Brax couldn't help but laugh. Darcey thought sharing spoons was bad. He'd done a lot worse with Charlie before...

The reception lasted a few hours longer. Bianca and Heath reluctantly had to leave to see Ben. She'd left him with a baby sitter for the first time.

Charlie saw this as the perfect away to leave with Brax too. "I think we might head off too!" she announced.

Charlie got bombarded with more hugs and congratulations. Everyone jumped into place and made an arch for Charlie and Brax to go through together.

"We'll talk to you guys soon!" Charlie announced.

"Be safe guys!" They all shouted as Ruby quickly gave Charlie another hug at the end. Take lots of photos for me!"

"Of course, look after the house for us, and don't do anything stupid!" Charlie replied.

"Okay.. Seeya!" Ruby laughed.

Brax opened the door for Charlie. They were only around the corner from their house. Guests had attached cans at the back though. They were heading to Hawaii the next day, after hearing how good it was from Roo, Romeo and Indi.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi Guys!**  
><strong>This is the honeymoon chapter. Because I decided to change the rating to K, there are a few particular honeymoon scenes that I can't write into it. It's very the next day... type thing.<strong>  
><strong>Please keep the reviews coming- thanks in particular to CharlieAndBraxLover and beebee483 for your continued support EVERY chapter! It's very much appreciated and means a lot to me! :)<strong>

**Lydia Xxx**

7:00 the next morning, Brax woke up first. Charlie was lying naked on his bare chest.

Brax lightly kissed Charlie's hair then rubbed both her cold arms up and down.

"Hi!" Charlie said happily lifting her head up to look at Brax.

"Hello gorgeous wifey! How are you?"

"I'm in heaven at the moment." Charlie replied smiling.

"Haha, me too being with you. But were flying out at 10:00. We've still got to finish packing and head to the air port. I think we should probably get up."

"I just want to stay right here with you. I'm really comfy."

"I do too. How about we go and have a shower to wake up?"

"We?" Charlie smiled.

"Definitely we."

"Okay." Charlie said as she slid her body up a little to kiss Brax.

She then rolled off him and got out of bed.

"I'm freezing." she said sadly.

Brax quickly got out of bed, and stood close behind her. He wrapped his big bear hands around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder as they walked slowly to the shower together.

"Better." she replied as they both laughed, turning the shower on and getting in together.

All packed for their honeymoon, Brax carried the suitcases to the taxi, as Charlie locked the house up.

Arriving at the airport, Charlie and Brax checked in and then bordered their flight.

"Well this is us, for the next few 10 hours!" Brax laughed. Luckily they had booked first class seats. So they weren't cramped next to strangers to much.

"I might try and have another sleep- I didn't get much last night! And plus I've got time to burn!" Charlie laughed resting her head on Brax's lap. "This is actually really comfortable!"

"Try and have a good sleep gorgeous!". Brax said leaning down kissing Charlie forehead.

Brax brought a footy magazine at the airport. So he started reading it.

10 hours later, Charlie and Brad were both awake. The plane was coming into landing. "OMG were in Hawaii!" Charlie whispered excitedly.

"How cool is this!" Brax said looking out the window. He could see the water from the air strip landing.

Charlie and Brax got off the plane and were greeted by someone giving them hawaiian necklaces.  
>"Thankyou!" Charlie said putting her's on then putting one around Brax.<p>

Charlie and Brax caught another taxi, this time to the hotel. Brax carried all of the luggage.  
>"Stay here, I'll be back." Brax said to Charlie once he opened the door.<p>

"What? I'm not allowed to come in?" Charlie laughed, confused.

Charlie stood in the doorway, watching Brax dump everything by the lounge as he made his way back towards Charlie.

Can I come in now?" She asked. Out of the blue, Brax picked Charlie up. Carrying her inside, Brax closed the door behind them and took Charlie to the bed and laid her down.

"I wanted to play it traditionally and take you through the threshold." Brax said between kisses."

"Aren't you a romantic!" Charlie replied while taking Brax's shirt off.

"I try."

Charlie and Brax spent their first night together in Hawaii together in the hotel room.

"Shall we go and check out the beach today?" Charlie asked the next morning.

"You betcha baby!" Brax said kissing Charlie again.

"Let me go and get ready!" Charlie said getting up and walking to the suit case.

Charlie returned 5 minutes later. She was wearing a very white bikini. It showed off her beautiful dark beach tan.

"Your so, so, so beautiful." Brax said as his eyes looked at every part of her perfect figure.

"Stop it! Go and get ready!" Charlie said, laughing with Brax together.

Finally they got to go and explore the island. They didn't have any trouble finding the beach- they could see and hear it every where they went.

They went to hire surf shop and hired a surf board for Brax.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come in?" Brax asked.

"I'm sure. You go in though. I'll just watch you on the beach."

Brax headed into the water as Charlie laid a towel down and laid in the sun.

Brax was scoring pently of waves. Charlie laughed when she realised Brax was trying to show off and impress her.

"Brax!" Charlie screamed suddenly. She sprinted into the water quickly, heading in the direction of where she last saw Brax.

"BRAX" She screamed again, searching frantically trying to find him.

"Charlie?" Brax asked as Charlie spun around in the head high water immediately.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she gave him a big hug.

"My foot is a bit sore. I just came off my board, I'm sorry I scared you."

"Scared is an under statement. I thought I was going to lose you." She later added: "Let's get you out of the water." as she helped Brax out of the water.

They walked together to the sand where the towels were. "It doesn't look to bad. Lucky I've got tissues in my bag, they'll soak the blood up. Lie down and raise your leg.

He had no option but to agree. Charlie held pressure on it until it stopped bleeding.

"For now, that should be okay." Charlie said laying down next to Brax on the sand, snuggling up to him with a towel over them.

"This is awesome. The sun is so nice. I've got my 3 favourite things here. The sun, beach and you." She said, getting as close to Brax as physically possible in public.

"What did you mean by you thought you were going to lose me? I caught the end of the sentence earlier."

"It's stupid."

"You can tell me anything baby. I won't laugh or anything. If you can't tell me then really who can you?"

"When you came off the board in the wave, I thought you were going to hurt yourself worse then you did, or drown or die."

"I'm not going anywhere okay Charlie. I wouldn't let anything happen to you either." As he reassuringly kissed Charlie lips lightly.

They both laid in the sun together- soaking up the vitamin c in their skin. After not getting much sleep at all the previous night they even fell asleep for an hour or two in the soft sand.

The next few days in Hawaii, they spent canoeing, touring, snorkeling, shopping and 'enjoying each others company' in their hotel room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, just letting you know this chapter is set a week after Charlie and Brax get back from their honeymoon to Hawaii. Enjoy! :)**

**I missed the first 15 minutes of the funeral episode last night. Luckily i'm home alone watching it. I've never cried so much over a TV show! I will be continuing on with this story- don't worry guys!**

**R.I.P Charlie Buckton. Gone but never forgotten! X**

"Are you ready to start trying for a baby?" Charlie asked Brax while they were setting up for the restaurant one morning.

"Definitely! Are you?" Brax said as a huge smile appeared on his face.

"I was ready the day we finally got our acts together! But I'm glad we waited until now."

"So then ahh, Mrs Braxton what are your plans for tonight?" Brax asked cheekily.

"Just a very early night with my hot husband."

"Is that right- Why might you be having an early night?"

"Were going to have a baby together. He's going to be such a great Daddy."

"So what's your husband like?" Brax asked smirking, Charlie's favourite face that she loved.

"He's so spunky! I'm lucky to have someone so amazing in my life. I feel like a princess when I'm with him."

"Well I must say, you are a very attractive young lady. Your husband is one lucky guy." Brax laughed, lifting Charlie onto a table as she spread her legs apart to allow Brax closer to him.

"If my husband saw me with you now, he'd probably put you in hospital, he's really strong and has really big muscles."

"I love you Charlie!" Brax said, ending their flirty game.

"I'm love you so much. I can't wait to have a family with you." Charlie said as she slowly connected her lips with Brax. Giving a slow deep and passionate kiss.

"Knock knock." John Palmer announced walking in on them kissing intensely.

"Ahh Mr Palmer, what can I do for you?" Brax said immediately pulling away from Charlie as she got off the table, looking away extremely embarrassed.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said looking at Charlie and then switching back to Brax. "I'm still waiting on last months sales figures. I need them as soon as possible."

"Yep, we will have them to you by the end of the day." Brax said professionally.

"Good, well I'll get out of your hair..." Palmer said turning around and starting to walk back out. "Oh and guys this is a public place- I don't think anyone wants to see you guys making out on a table."

"Sorry mate, it wont happen again." Brax replied as Palmer went out of sight.

Charlie, your blushing- your so red in the face!" Brax giggled, kissing Charlie forehead.

"That's so embarrassing. He is Summer Bay's councillor! He caught us making out."

"Don't worry about it! I was enjoying myself until he walked in too!"

"The moments ruined now. Lunch starts in 10 minutes. And apparently I have an email to send!" Charlie laughed in a mocked voice.

"Alright you do that. I'll come and see you soon."

Charlie went into their office and sent John the email he was after. Having spare time up her sleeve, just out of curiousity she began googling pregnancy.

"Hey babe, do you want mini pizza and some chipies for lunch?" Brax asked walking in.

"No, I'll have just have a chicken snitzel and salad. Is that okay?"

Brax gave Charlie a 'what the hell look' This was always Charlie's order. She always had Hawaiian pizza and chips on a Monday.

"I've just being doing some research. It says I should be eating as healthy as possible. That way my chances of getting pregnant are higher."

"Your worried about not getting pregnant?" Brax asked sitting on the desk beside her.

"Well yeah. I want it to happen as soon as possible, ideally."

"Charlie, your one of the healthiest people I know. You don't do drugs, smoke, your always going for runs. Your like a size 8. Having one or two fatty meals a week I doubt is going to decrease the chances."

"Yeah, but when I was pregnant with Ruby I craved chocolate so much. I sat there eating tones of it while I was pregnant. It was so unhealthy."

"Charlie. It's okay. I'm ordering you just the pizza then if your really worried about it."

"Fine. But I'll be back in 10. I just need to go and get some tablets from the chemist."

"Charlie. Stop stressing. You will get pregnant and were going to have a little baby."

"These are recommended though for pre pregnancy. I'll be quick." Charlie said pecking Brax's lips as she headed out the door quickly.

"Hurry back Charlie" He called as she left Brax sitting on the office table by himself.

Grabbing the laptop, Brax quickly got off the table and sat on the office chair. 'sex during pregnancy' Brax slowly typed.

"Some expectant mums have more desire then usual for sex while they are pregnant, while some find themselves turned off. Trying different postiona like being on top or side to side sex is recommended." Brax read, secretly hoping Charlie would have the desire.

Charlie returned a short time later, pills in hand.

"Here you go hun." Brax said carefully placing Charlie's lunch in front of her in the office.

"Hang on, I've just got to take one of these before a meal." She replied opening the lid up and swallowing some, with a glass of water."

"What are these pills exactly supposed to achieve Charlie?"

"Well, I start taking them now and I keep taking them until I'm 12 weeks pregnant. They help reduce the risk of the baby getting spina bifida and premature labour."

"Alright, I kind of see the point now. A healthy baby is what's important. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time about them."

"You know, a big tough guy like you, when I first met you, I never you be such a softy." Charlie said smiling.

"Is that right? Well I like to look after my family and the ones that I love."

"I'm lucky I get to see your soft side."

"Speaking of which, Heath is due to start here in 30 minutes. He can manage this place for the night. Do you want to head home?" Brax asked sudductively.

Charlie knew what Brax had in mind straight away. "Uhuh, but eating this on the way home."

"Not a problem! Grabbing Charlie's jacket and hand bag for her."

"Are you going to take those for me?" She asked stuffing her mouth full with pizza.

"Yep, I can do that for my beautiful wife!" Brax laughed as they walked together out of the restaurant. Brax opened Charlie's door for her as she got in thanking Brax at the same time.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

**Hey guys,**  
><strong>I'm so sorry for the delayed updates lately.<strong>**I've got some new ideas to write about- after they were requested. Hope you guys like them- I'll do my best in future chapters! **

"Hey there sexy!" Charlie turned around at the beach after she heard a voice, presuming it to be Brax.

"Um hi I think you have the wrong person, sorry." Charlie replied, staring at the stranger that was hitting on her.

"Nah, right person! You've got me and my body all day! Wanna go for a dip with me?"

"No, I've got a husband. I would've otherwise though!" Charlie said trying to break the awkwardness she was feeling with him. This man was tall, skinny and obviously worked out. "Who are you?" she later asked.

"My name's Josh. Your Charlie aren't you? I've seen you before at the diner and stuff. You used to be a cop.."

"Um yeah. How do you know so much about me?"

"I've seen you around a lot that's all. So you keen for the beach?"

"I'm sure you are a very nice guy. Your Certainly very attractive! If I didn't have a husband then I'm sure we could hang out!

"So you don't wanna get to know each other?"

"I'll have to pass sorry, I have to go too. See you around Josh." Charlie answered getting up from the sand. She walked past him, heading in the direction of Angelo's to see Brax. He grabbed her hand, pulling her back gently towards him. "Why are you leaving? I'm enjoying your company."

"Please let go of me, I have to leave." He let her go and watched as Charlie walked away. She glanced looking backwards. He was still standing there at the same spot smiling and waving at her.

Charlie's day went by fairly quickly she couldn't thinking about the guy from the beach. She didn't speak to Brax much. He seemed busy. Some of his mates stopped by quickly though...

"Charlie, can I ask you something?" Brax walked into the office asking.

"Of course, what's up?" She said smiling.

"Are you seeing someone else?" He asked. Charlie looked into his eyes, they looked visibly sad, hurt and angry.

"What type of person do you think I am Brax? Of course I'm not. I don't cheat on people I love you."

"Really? You used me for the sex before we got together properly. Is it not good enough for you anymore? Sick of only sleeping with one person?" Charlie stared at him blankly, tears forming in he'd eyes. "Fine whatever Charlie." Brax said slamming the office door as hard as he could.

"Bro, what's up?" Heath asked walking into the restaurant. No one was there, except Charlie, Brax and now Heath.

"Nothing, just drop it." Brax snapped.

"Well obviously there is dumb nut. Spill, you and Buckton having a lovers tiff or something?"

"I think she's seeing someone else. Sam reckons he saw her and some guy at the beach. He didn't recognize him, but apparently he was really buff and someone she'd probably go for."

"Mate do you really think so? Charlie's a smart girl aren't you guys trying to have kids and stuff?"

"I thought we were too. What if she was just using me for the sex and making excuses to do it?"

"Mate, your no good to anyone at the moment. Go home, I'll take care of everything here." Brax nodded and walked off.

"Charlie, what the hell have you done? Do you know how upset Brax is?"

"Heath I didn't sleep with anyone but him! I don't know where he got that idea from. He's the one that made the assumption that I am a slut."

"Charlie, go and talk to him. He's gone to the beach to walk home I think. Just, please sort it out."

"Okay" Charlie replied running out as fast as the could.

"Brax" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She had people looking at her weirdly but she didn't care. She took her shoes off and started running.

"Brax, please just hear me out."

"Charlie why should I? You couldn't even be honest with me the first time we spoke!"

"Stop, just stop." She said stopping him in front of her. He refused to make eye contact with her. He looked around, at the water, her body anything but her eyes. "Brax I'm going to be completely honest with you. This guy came up to me at the beach here today. He was trying to ask me out I think. I said I might have thought about it if I didn't have a husband. I love you Brax, I wanna spend my life with you okay- can't you see that?" She asked walking away crying.

"Charlie, I believe you okay. I'm sorry I didn't. One of the boys mentioned it- we must have both jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"That's great Brax glad you know the truth... That still doesn't excuse the fact you even thought I might be cheating. You listened to someone else over me. And you had the guts to call me a slut. Now I know what you really think of me I guess." She said as tears rolled down her cheek.

Brax didn't try to speak to her again. With her current state of mind he thought it was best to leave it for a little while. Regardless of how urgently he wanted to sort everything out.

Charlie went home and sat in their room, crying and thinking about everything. Brax meanwhile, decided to give her space and went for a surf. Brax had a board in his car that he parked at Angelo's.

After a long surf and thinking about what to say to Charlie, Brax headed home to confront his wife.

"Hi." He said walking info their room and sitting next to her. She replied "Hi" and looked away whipping tears away.

"Charlie, I don't think you realize how sorry I am. When I called you a slut, it just came out. I was so angry but really it's no excuse. I don't think your a slut at all."

"Brax, I know we have sex a lot more then normal couples. That's special to me every time I get to do it with you. I've never expected to come home and just have it because we are married.. I can live without it. I'll admit one of the things i did choose you for, was your body. I soon realized we have more then just that. It hurts me a lot when you say that sort of thing to me.

"Charlie I know. I love you so much. I'm glad I am lucky enough to be able to have sex and experience it with you and be able to share it so privately. Can we forget that today ever happened?"

She thought not saying anything as Brax nervously watched her for several minutes. "I guess so. It's going to take a while to forget you said that though because it really hurt me a lot." She leaned in and gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry I really am. If I could anything from life back, it'd be that comment. It wasn't fair, I know the real you..."

"I know, I'm sorry too. To be honest I would have probably chosen a remark very similar if the situation was reversed. That's just our relationship though- we crave each others bodies. I can't help the fact ideally I'd love to lay in bed with you all day..."

"Would you like a big Braxton hug madam?" Brax asked like a gentleman. Charlie responded quickly "I am a Braxton." so Brax pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her petite and tiny body.

"I love you Charlie"

"I know... And I love you too." She leant up to Brax's face. Their noses touched each other, as they stared at each other eyes. Brax decided to start the kiss off. Slowly he wrapped his lips on Charlie. Charlie responded hestitantly but soon got into it. Passionately they kissed for several minutes, Charlie's tounge slipping in to explore his mouth. She felt his beautiful scent in his mouth that Charlie loved. Brax was the one that pulled away very reluctantly. "I should go and start dinner, what would you like?"

"Desert first."

"Is that so Mrs Braxton? Well you can have whatever you like." Brax replied lifting Charlie up and gently laying her on the bed. He slowly returned to kissing her as she pulled his shirt off him.

"Make up sex is always fun with you!" as she felt Brax undoing her zip and throwing her dress onto the ground... She reached down and began trying to undo his belt. "Bloody thing." she mumbled. Brax stopped and undid it for her, as she lowered his fly so his boxers were the only remaining clothing on him.

**I'm going to leave it there guys, let your imaginations do the rest! Haha :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

**Hey guys!**

**Thought why not- I'd post my second chapter that I have just written! I have also just published my second story- A Chax journey **

**Check it out- and tell me what you guys think! It's rated T at the moment, but I might change it to M, I'm not sure yet!**

**Enjoy guys!**

**Lydia Xxx**

2 months later, after some very late nights up trying to get pregnant, Charlie realised while at Angelo's that she could finally be pregnant.

"Brax, Charlie called from the office one morning. The place was dead quiet as Charlie and Brax were the only ones there.

"What's up baby." Brax asked softly walking in and giving Charlie a 2 second peck on the lips kiss.

"Brax! I think I might be pregnant." She said so quickly Brax took a few seconds to completely be able to comprehend what Charlie had just told him.

"Are you serious!" Brax asked? That's the best news ever!" Brax said wanting to jump up and down in the air, but instead pulled Charlie in for a lengthy hug.

"I've got a pregnancy test in my bag that I brought a few weeks ago, for when this moment came. I'm pretty sure I am though."

"What makes you think you are?" Brax asked in such a happy mood.

"Well I haven't got my periods yet. I was due 4 days ago. I've never been this late before. And my boobs feel really sore and tender."

"That's no good." Brax said, lightly kissing them to make her feel better.

"I'm just going to go the the toliet and do this test okay!" Charlie said getting up and walking towards the bathroom  
>As Brax followed her excitedly.<p>

"I'll just do this, I'll be back in a second." Charlie told Brax, starting to close the door.

"Can't I come in Charlie."

"I'll only be two seconds. I don't want you to watch me go to the toilet. I'll feel self conscious!" Charlie laughed shutting the door.

"Is is positive?" Brax asked the second Charlie opened the door.

"Babe, it's not instant! You have got to wait like 3 minutes or something!" Charlie said, laughing at Brax's eagerness.

"Alright then." Brax replied picking a shocked Charlie up carefully and carrying her back to the office lounge. He sat down and placed Charlie on his lap comfortably.

Charlie started kissing Brax passionately. This was potentially the best kiss they had ever shared together. Both knew the meaning behind it, as their tongues started moving and feeling each part of each others mouths. Brax cradled Charlie's body as he got caught up in the moment. He began feeling Charlie's breasts as she quickly pulled away.

"Oww, Brax there really, really sore at the moment. Please don't." She said touching them delicately and self consciously.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I feel really bad." He said feeling terrible instantly.

"No I'm the one that's sorry. Please don't feel bad. My body is just starting to adjust to  
>being pregnant- I think."<p>

"Maybe I'll give you a massage later."

"I'd really like that! Brax- it's positive!" Charlie replied clapping her hands and gripping Brax tightly."

"OMG, we are having a baby!" Giving her another kiss and a hug.

"Neither spoke for a few minutes as they slowly comprehended their awesome news.

"Can we keep this just between us for a while? I just want to make it past the first trimester."

"Sure. It's going to be hard though. I just want to tell everyone!"

"I know me too. But for now it's just between you and me."

"We should probably book an ultrasound thingy ay?" Brax asked cluelessly.

"Yep. I'll book one now." Charlie said as she picked up the phone and rang.

"Brax, I've booked it for tomorrow at 2:30. Is that okay? There really books out at the moment- I only got that time because of a cancellation."

"2:30 is absolutely fine. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Let's get back to work. Remember only between you and I." Charlie said walking out the door as Brax followed her.

"Charlie what are you doing?" Brax asked as she put her apron on.

"I'm going to help you out and deliver some orders once they come in."

"Charlie. You've just found out your pregnant."

"Why not? Most pregnant people work up until like 4 weeks before the birth."

"Yes I know. But where lucky because you don't have to work full time for the money. I want you to go and put your feet up and take it easy."

"Are you serious!"

"Please Charlie for me?" Brax asked with a face that Charlie couldn't refuse on.

"Are you going to be like this the whole pregnancy?" Charlie asked taking the apron off.

"Probably." Brax replied pulling her in for a close hug.

"Well as much as I may disagree, thank you for caring so much."

Brax took Charlie to the office and laid her on the couch with her feet up. He gave her the laptop. "Go on Facebook or something. I'll come check on you soon." Brax said smiling, walking out.

The next day, Charlie and Brax had the day off. It was a raining wet mess in Summer Bay- which made for perfect snuggling in bed weather. Getting up at 11:00, Charlie and Brax lounged around the house watching movies and chilling. Finally at 1:45 they decided to get dressed and ready for their appointment.

Brax drove to the hospital. It was heavily raining still.

"Stay here, I'll come get you." Brax said smiling.

He got out putting up Charlie's large bright pink umbrella up. He walked around to Charlie's side. She opened the door as Brax helped her out- even though she didn't need it.

"You look like a goof with the pink umbrella! You look hilarious!" Charlie said whipping tears away from her eyes in laughter.

"Gee thanks! I do feel like the biggest idiot though!" They both laughed walking across to the hospital entrance."

Charlie filled out all of the new patient forms as they waited together.

"Charlie Braxton" the lady called out. Brax and Charlie got up together and walked into the office.

"Hi, my name is Maria Kennedy. I'll be doing your ultrasound today."

"Nice to meet you" Charlie replied as she sat on the bed and pulled her top up, so her tiny baby bump was showing.

"Okay Charlie, I'm just going to put this gel on you. It's going to be a little cold and it'll probably give you a shock."

Maria put the gel on Charlie's belly. Brax held her hand tightly as Maria brought up ultrasound picture.

"There you go. There's you baby. It seems to be developing nicely. I'd say your about 5 weeks pregnant."

Charlie and Brax stared at the computer screen in amazement. "That's our baby!" Brax whispered unable to wipe the smile of his face.

"Wow, I can't believe this is our child and it's inside of me! I never had one of these with Ruby. I missed out big time this is amazing."

The nurse turned the heartbeat monitor on. It had a good, strong and steady heartbeat. She printed off pictures of the baby, plus put recorded it all for video.

"Let's go out and celebrate! How about dinner in the city?"

"We could but I've got a better idea." Charlie replied kissing Brax passionately to get the message of her intentions across.

"That sounds good to me!" Brax laughed as her drove them home.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

**Hey guys,  
>Sorry again for the lack of updates lately- that's really slack of me! Still devastated about Charlie dying... I think it's really sad that Brax and Ruby can't even speak to each other nor feel sympathy... Every time I see Brax upset or drinking I feel so bad. Hopefully they can talk to each other soon- and Ruby will start being nicer to Brax. I'd love to see Brax visit her grave maybe and say a proper goodbye- I didn't like how he just drank on her funeral day.<strong>

3 months later:

Charlie was just over 3 and a half months pregnant. She had, had a fairly smooth pregnancy to date. Her hormones were wild though.

At 5:30 one morning, Charlie tried to get out of bed without waking Brax. This was not easy because she was lying on top of Brax.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Brax asked drowsily not bothering to open his eyes.

"Don't worry about me." She replied quietly.

"Charlie?" He asked sitting up and looking at her confused.

"I really need a drink." She replied as she got dressed.

"Alright I'll make you one. What would you like?"

"A thick shake from Macca's."

"Charlie, it's like 5:30. Your really going to go and get one?"

"Brax I woke up and I had a craving. The baby wants it too."

Whenever Charlie mentioned the baby into the conversation, Charlie would always get her way.

Brax drove Charlie to Macca's. Luckily they had a drive through.

"Welcome to Mcdonald's. Place your order here." A voice rang through the car, after Brax wound the window down for Charlie to talk into.

"Can I please get 1 hash-brown, 2 large chocolate thick shakes and 3 large chocolate sundaes with extra hot fudge topping in all of them."

"That's $23.40, drive through, your order won't be to long." the lady responded through the microphone

"Why do you need all that? You said you only wanted a milkshake. What do you need 3 sundaes for?" Brax asked stunned and shocked but with laughter in his voice.

"Well I got 2 shakes so I can put one in the fridge and have it later or tomorrow. One of the sundaes is for you. But the other two are for me- to have now and tonight. And I got a hash brown, because there cheap and taste pretty good." Charlie said honestly.

"Wow, I've never seen you like this before. It's a bit weird and different." Brax said laughing.

"Are you calling me fat?" Charlie said completely offended as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Of course not Charlie i've just never known you to order all of that and pratically eat it yourself."

Neither Charlie nor Brax said anything else to each other as Brax collected her order and drove home in silence. Charlie had tears in her eyes.

Normally, she went to Macca's she would order a medium chocolate shake and that would be it. She would never take Brax's comments SO seriously- she'd normally laugh it off. But being pregnant brought Charlie's hormones into play and she took everything super seriously.

Arriving home, Charlie got out of the car and walked into their bedroom by herself ignoring Brax's voice.

She sat there crying and watching TV. 2 hours later, once she'd cried herself out, she went down stairs and found Brax.

"I'm really sorry." Charlie said, as she cried in to Brax's shoulder as he held her from falling.

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one that should be apololigising. I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't realize how sensitive you were. Your pregnant you can have whatever you want- anytime of the day."

"I was an idiot. I shouldn't have woken you up in the first place and dragged you along. I've been a cow to you lately. I don't know why you put up with me. I wouldn't even put up with me!" She said balling her eyes out.

"Charlie, I put up with you because I love you. I know the real you and I know it's only the hormones."

"What do you want to do today?" Brax asked as he walked her slowly to the lounge.

"We need to start thinking about the babies room. I think we should visit the shops and buy baby stuff."

"That's sounds like a great idea!" Brax said smiling.

Brax took drove Charlie into town. They took the ute as Brax figured they were going to be buying lots of things!

"What colour's shall we get?" Brax asked..

"Are you still cool about not finding out the sex of the baby?" Charlie asked, to which Brax nodded smiling. "Okay, well how about we just get everything Blue?

"Blue? Very manly!" Brax laughed loudly.

"Well blue is the traditional colour for a boy... If it's a girl, we can always go and get some pink stuff. Actually why don't we get both colour's and prepare for both. If we have a girl, we can just give the boy stuff to Bianca or something..

"True.. That's not bad thinking. James would have grown out of it though Charlie!"

"Well it's not like we're never going to know anyone that gives birth to a boy!" Charlie snapped.

"Your right! Okay what do we need to get?" Brax asked changing the subject to settle Charlie down.

"Well a cot, change table, clothes, pram, dummy's, nappies, high chair, car seat, toys, bottles, bibs and a rocker." Charlie said quickly reading from her list." She looked up at Brax who was staring at her shocked at how much babies needed.

"All of that?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah hun, babies are expensive! They don't come cheap for the size of them!"

Charlie and Brax spent 4 hours shopping for everything that was on Charlie's list. Brax was relived that he brought the ute and people were there to help in load everything.

"Is that everything?" he asked tired and over it.

"Yep. We can go now."

Arriving back home, Charlie called Ruby and Casey to come and help take everything inside.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

**Hey guys,**  
><strong>I'm so sorry again for the lack of updates- I was having a bit of a writers block!<strong>

**I've got another baby chapter here! It's a spare of the moment thing. I decided to write it this morning! Sorry in advance if it's terrible! Just little bits and bobs from some pregnancy stories I've read to try and put into a chapter... I'm thinking the next chapter is going to the birth.**

**I've got some names and a particular gender mind. This time I'm going to keep it a surprise!**

**I've got my other story up: A Chax Journey. Feel free to take a read if you're interested in a different version of their meeting. It's quite different to this one! Please review or right a comment on what you think!**

**Thanks again guys for reading and reviewing it's very much appreciated. It keep's me going!**  
><strong>Lydia Xxx<strong>

With only 2 months to go, Charlie didn't really leave her house at all. "Babe are you going to get up today? I think you should, you've haven't gotten our off this house in ages"

"No, but I want you to join me."

"You want me to join you in being lazy and not moving?" Brax asked as he went and sat next to her- pulling her closely into his body.

"Brax, I need you now please." She replied turning over and kissing him urgently."

"Charlie, can I remind you- you said that last night, and the night before that and the night before that- you get the picture." he grinned.

"Brax- please. We won't be able to do this once the babies born- don't make me beg for sex."

"So in other words- your horny." Brax laughed

"Could you put it anymore bluntly?" She asked looking down at his shirt- blushing and embarrassed so Brax couldn't see her face.

"Babe look at me." Charlie reluctantly pulled her face up back to Brax's. "I'm joking- sorry. If that's what I beautiful pregnant wife wants- I guess that's what she gonna get. I am certainly not complaining!" Brax grinned as he felt Charlie lips reconnect with his urgently and her hands trying ripping his shirt off desperately.

After they had finished, Brax spoke first as he lightly massaged her naked body. "Charlie- I really think I should take you out today somewhere! It's not healthy!"

"Brax, I can't go out because nothing fits me! None of my new pregnancy clothes fit properly, I'm a bloody mess- I'm a big fat loser and I don't want people seeing me like this. There all used to skinny Charlie that can actually be bothered doing my hair a little bit nice. Not only that but I'm trouble sleeping a little bit. It's becoming really uncomfortable to sleep."

"Charlie, is that what your worried about?" Brax asked moving certain bits of hair from her face so he could see her better.

She nodded slowly not saying anything. "Charlie your the most beautiful person in the world. You glowing at the moment- I wish you'd let people see that."

"I'm ugly and bloated. My boobs have stretch marks all over them and you can see veins on them! My belly area has dark lines all over it."

"Regardless Charlie, your still so beautiful! Don't forget that!"

"How about you go shopping with Bianca or something? I'll give you some money- you can find some clothes that make you feel comfortable."

"I'd like too, but I'm happy here."

"Charlie it's not doing the baby any good. You need to get active like you used to be! What if I drop you and Bianca off at a shopping centre no where near hear- people won't know you that way."

"Fine, if it will shut you up. Bee will be to busy with baby Ben. Will you take me?"

"You want me to take you to the shops? Charlie I'm no fashion expert! I just like whatever you wear!"

"Please Brax? I really wanna be around you."

"Okay, I've got to go and get some stuff anyway. Go and get ready!"  
>Charlie went and found an outfit to wear. She came out wearing one of a pair of maternity 3 quarter jeans and one of Brax's jumpers.<p>

"You know being the giant you are, your stuff is really comfortable. I'm going to start wearing more of it to bed if that's okay!"

"Of course, you look good in them!"

Charlie and Brax hit the shops together hand in hand walking through the Westfields mall. "Charlie, go and find some stuff you like. Here's my card- you know the pin number... Go crazy- don't hold back! I've got my phone on me- call if you need anything."

"Thanks, I love you!" Charlie replied smiling walking slowly in the other direction.

An hour and a half later, Brax found Charlie in the food court eating. She had a cheeseburger, a large chocolate shake and Chicken Nuggets. "Hey you!" Brax said sweetly, stealing a nugget and dipping it in sweet and sour sauce.

"What have you got there?" Charlie asking nodding her head towards the big bag.

"Just some stuff- I'll show you later."

"I'm curious now. I've found a couple of nice things too. I'm looking forward to wearing them..."

"That's good to hear! You'll like what I've got you- it's very handy!"

"Its for me- really?

"They sure are, but you'll have to wait until we get home for me to show you." He grinned as she reluctantly shared the rest of her nuggets with Brax. They headed out the shopping centre to the car.

When they got home, Brax helped Charlie get up the stairs and sat her on the bed. "Okay, I've done some hunting today. I thought you might like these: I've found this cream. It's a lotion with shea butter. It's supposed to help stop itchiness and stretch marks and stuff like that. I heard you talking about them earlier- thought it could be handy!"

"Hell yes Brax, that will be useful- your so sweet to have thought of me like this!"

"In my big bag of goodies- next a body pillow! I thought it might help you sleep a bit better. Only for when I'm not there though. Don't forget you can use my body as a pillow still.."

"I've wanted one of these things for ages! They help mums sleep- where did you find this- I can't wait to try it out... When your not here of course. Anything else?"

"One more thing- I've got you a foot spa. There are some special lavenders and crap that come with it. I'll always rub your feet though!"

"Thank you Brax. Your beyond amazing- I can't believe you went to all that trouble for me.

"Anytime babe." As he slowly and gently connected his lips to Charlie's. Brax lifted his hand, gripping her face as he moved her slowly back on the bed. "Ahhh, Brax cramp." Charlie replying pulling away and gripping her foot tightly.

"Here Charlie, let me." As Brax replied, grabbing het foot and slowly massaging it with his big bear hands.

"Go test the foot spa out- I'll set it up for you then I'll start dinner!" Brax said, kissing her once more.

"I love you so much" Charlie gushed

"I love you too babe and i love our baby!" Brax replied pulled up her top and kissing her naked tummy's baby bump.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Hey guys,**

**I firstly want to say a MASSIVE sorry for not updating in AGES! I know it has been a very, very long time. I lost all motivation with this story and to write it. I got a couple of reviews from the lovely Jane asking me to continue updating, so here is the next chapter! I'm going to do my best to think of some storylines to incorporate into the story.. PLEASE, PLEASE review and tell me what you think.. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up in the next few days…**

**Also, please vote for Esther to win the Gold Logie! You can call 1900552904 or SMS "Esther" to 19952900. I really want to see her win; I think she really deserves it- I know I've been voting!**

**On with the story, enjoy!**

Brax and Charlie lay at home blissfully, Charlie was due to give birth three days earlier.

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

"Sweetie are you awake?" I heard Brax whisper. We had been watching a movie on the lounge together. I had a pillow and was resting on Brax's lap comfortably.

"Yep, I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep, but I couldn't. This bump is way too uncomfortable." I told him honestly, yawning at the same time while talking.

"Baby, just think, it'll all be worth it in the end. I can't wait to finally meet my little son or daughter."

"You're going to make such a good dad, I can tell."

"When I was younger, when my Dad found out Mum was pregnant, he skipped town. I wanna be a better father to this little one then he was to me." He said, as he placed his hand on my large bump.

"I have no doubt you will be. I want you to be the one to teach our baby how to play footy or play with her Barbie dolls."

"I'm more than happy to Charlie!" He replied, grinning the famous Braxton smirk as he started to kiss my neck.

"I'm not going to be able to cope, not having you with me in bed once I have given birth."

"I promise you, I'll make it worth the wait… You just let me know when you are ready."

"Is that so Mr Braxton?"

"Uhuh, Mrs Braxton, you just tell me when you're ready too, yeah?"

"Lets go lay in bed. You haven't been sleeping well, and you're going to need your energy in the coming days." I sat up slightly from his lap, so he could get up. He grabbed my two hands and helped me to stand.

We laid in bed together silently. He had his arm resting gently on my huge tummy. I managed to get 2 or 3 hours sleep.

I was woken up by the sight of Brax putting a shirt on and grabbing his keys. "What are you doing?" I asked sitting up and yawning.

"Go back to sleep babe. I'm just going to pop down to Angelo's and grab us some pizzas for dinner. I'll be back soon, call me if you need me- yeah?" I nodded silently.

I smiled as Brax quickly walked over to me on the bed and gently kissed my forehead. "Love you" He whispered closing the door. A few minutes later, I needed to stretch my legs so I got up and walked around upstairs. I suddenly felt hot drips flow down my legs and I realised immediately what was happening.

"Of all moment's buba. Couldn't you wait for your Daddy to come back" I whispered rubbing my baby bump, slightly scared of what was ahead of me in the next few hours. I walked into the bedroom and found my phone.

"Hey babe, are you alright?" I heard Brax ask quickly, as he answered the phone almost instantly.

"Sort of. My waters have just broken. I really need you, can you please come home?"

"Yep, I'm turning around now. I'll be there in a second" I could hear his rushed tone in his voice, as he spoke.

I hung up and leaned on the bed for support, as I felt the contractions start. I closed my eyes, concentrating on my breathing. "Brax" I yelled, wishing he would hurry up, even though I know he was probably already rushing to be here with me. He was right now, the only person that I needed to have with me.

I ended up on the ground next to the bed, two hands gripping the bed. I felt a smile start to form on my face, when I heard Brax call my name and stomp up the stairs quickly, sounding like an elephant.

He came into our room and quickly knelt down beside me. "I'm so, so sorry Charlie. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Can you please help me into the bath? The water will help to calm me down and help me. It's a bit too early to go to the hospital I think." He smiled as he lifted me up delicately and helped me to the bathroom. I giggled as he gently undid the buttons from his shirt that I was wearing. Nothing fitted me these days, except Brax's checked shirts.

"Do you want bubbles?" He asked, turning the water on. Trust him to ask a question I really didn't care to answer. I shook my head, as he took my hands and slowly and gently helped me into the bath. Laying down in the bath, it instantly made everything peaceful and relaxed. I closed my eyes, as I heard Brax unzip a bag in another room, to chuck essential things in for out hospital visit.

Whenever I felt a contraction come on, Brax automatically came in and held my hand, gently encouraging me and dabbing a face cloth across my face.

After thirty minutes, I realised it was probably time to get out of the bath, otherwise I would never be able too. Brax, being the amazing husband he is, lifted me out of the bath, dried me off and helped me put some of his fresh clothes on.

**BRAX'S P.O.V**

I could tell that Charlie was beginning to stress out a little bit and become more and more on edge.

"Baby, I'm going to carry you to the car, just bare with me." I whispered to her as I scooped her into my arms and carried her gently down the stairs and into the car. We drove to the hospital quickly, me doing slightly over the speed limit- I'm sure Charlie didn't mind!

When we got to the hospital I, again carried Charlie. We got to the maternity ward, I was relieved that a midwife noticed Charlie and immediately got a wheel chair ready.

**CHARLIE P.O.V**

I got helped from the wheel chair and got put onto the bed, just as another contraction hit. Each one, was getting stronger and stronger- as they were supposed to. Lucky for me, Brax was there, holding my hand, as I squeezed it very tightly. To be honest, I can't believe I didn't squeeze it off his hand.

5 hours later, I just couldn't take the pain anymore. I asked to midwife about my pain relief options. When I heard the words epi – dural, I immediately looked at Brax.

"Sweetie, it's not me that is having the baby. If you're going to be in less pain, I think you should go for it though, babe" I smiled at him, as the nurse nodded and left the room briefly.

"You're doing really, really well Charlie"

"It hurts so much. I had a C-section with Ruby, so I couldn't feel anything."

"The lady is going to make the pain go away. Soon we'll get to meet him or her."

"You're going to be a dad soon."

"I know and it is bloody scary, but it all seems so real."

"Oh let me assure you, it's real Braxton." I replied slightly agitated. I had sweat all over me and I felt dirty and incredibly tired.

Just then, the nurse came back into the room, with a male doctor. Any other time, when I wasn't in an insane amount of pain, I might have bothered to close my legs, but I really couldn't care less right at that moment.

I had to sign a form for my permission to be given the epi dural. I lifted my hospital dress up then sat up slightly. Brax stood facing in front of me, as I held both his hands for support. I felt the exact moment, when the doctor inserted the needle into my back. I couldn't do anything but scream out in pain.

I felt tears fill my eyes and roll down my cheeks, before Brax's finger gently wiped them away. "Shh, it's all done now" He whispered as he kissed my sweaty forehead.

"It felt like a huge bee sting going through me." I told Brax and the midwife as I lied back down onto the bed and pillows.

An hour later, the midwife came and told me that I was fully dilated and was ready to start pushing. I pushed each time that I was told, as hard as I could manage.

Finally, I heard the midwife call for one more push. With that, I heard a cry. I immediately started laughing and crying at the same time.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" The midwife, whose name was Debbie told us, smiling.

"OMG, Wow!" Brax smiled widely. I swear I saw him wipe a tar away from his eye, although, he would never admit it!

"Would you like to cut the cord Daryl?" Debbie asked Brax, holding a pair of scissors in his direction.

"Umm, no. I don't want to hurt Charlie."

"It won't hurt Charlie or the baby, I promise!"

"Well in that case okay." Debbie handed him the scissors and pointed to where he needed to cut. "Here we go Charlie, congratulations!" I held my arms out and was given my new little girl.

"Charlie she is so beautiful just like her mum." Brax told as he sat next to me, using his index finger to gently run it over her little head.

"She is definitely gorgeous! I can't believe that she is ours and that we created her!"

"You did an amazing job Charlie. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much; I am the luckiest guy in the world at the moment!"

"No I'm the lucky one! I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass the last 9 months."

"You weren't that bad and look; it's all worth it now isn't it. We have a beautiful daughter"

"What are we going to call her? I know that we discussed baby names, but we never decided on anything."

"I still like Emily, that was my favourite for a girl."

"I was thinking Louise as her middle name. Emily Louise Braxton what do you think?"

"It's perfect and definitely has a ring to it!"

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" I asked kissing her forehead as I gave her gently to Brax. He stood up, standing next to the bed. He smiled, holding her gently with one arm while he rocked his body and gently rubbed her arms with his index finger.

I watched on smiling, as I took a couple of photos of Brax and Emily together. I couldn't help but think back to a year ago, when I couldn't stand to be in the same room as Brax. He and his family were nothing but a pack of criminals to me. Thank goodness I finally gave in. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without him being a part of it.

"Ruby and the others don't know yet!" I said suddenly. I had been in so much pain; they didn't even occur to me.

"Babe, it's 2:30 in the morning. Let's not wake them up. How about we ring them and tell them, first thing in the morning"

"You know, Ruby and Bee are going to kill for not telling them right?"

"I'm sure, they'll be too busy admiring Emily to be mad at you." He replied laughing, as he came and sat down next to me, handing me our little princess.

Debbie came in and took Emily from us to measure and wash her etc. Brax and I watched on proudly.

"She's a very healthy size and everything looks great to me. The name Emily definitely suits her! Would you like to try and feed Emily now?" I nodded slowly and nervously.

"Do you want me to go outside?" Brax asked quietly.

"Don't be silly, of course I want you to stay Brax. It's not like you haven't seen it all before!" I whispered quietly into Brax's ear. We both giggled lightly, before Debbie came over to us and explained how everything worked. I was told that Emily would have to be fed at least 8 times over the course of the day…

I connected Emily to me carefully, after trying again and again I couldn't get Emily to suck my breast milk properly. She took a little bit but not enough.

It would have been close to 5am before Emily had to go to the hospital nursery. Brax decided to let me try and get some sleep and would head home, I appreciated the chance too. Over the last week, I'd been averaging about 4 and a half hours plus maybe an hour or two, if I had an afternoon nap.

I found myself waking up at about 10 in the morning. I was surprised to get almost 5 hours sleep- which I really needed. I texted Brax and let him know that I was awake; he was going to get a quick shower, then head down to the hospital. I had attempted to feed Emily, 3 or so more times, she was still only taking small amounts of milk.

"Hey, how's my gorgeous little daughter and my stunning and beautiful wife doing?" Brax asked entering the room with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm doing okay… This little one isn't drinking properly yet though." I replied returning the smile and kissing his lips gently.

"I missed you last night."

"Me too. I wish this hospital would have let you stay. You just wouldn't have been very comfortable though."

"I wouldn't have cared; at least I would have been with you."

"Shall we call Ruby and the others and tell them?" Brax asked.

"Yes! I can't wait for them to finally meet this little one!"

Soon enough, Ruby, Casey, Bianca and Heath, all made their way down to the hospital and thought I was still in labour. Brax hadn't told them that Emily had already been born.

"CHARLIE" Ruby called as she opened the hospital door and made her way into the room dragging Casey with her. "Charlie, is that who I think it is?" She replied gently and quietly, as she peered over Brax's shoulder at Emily.

"Rubes I want you to meet your sister, Emily Louise."

"She's so beautiful, why didn't you call me earlier and tell me?"

"Well, she was born at 2:14am this morning, I wasn't going to wake you can Casey up that early.

"I don't care! I would have come!"

We spent the next few hours bonding with Emily. Bianca, Heath and baby Ben, all came to visit later on.

**And I'll leave it there guys! Again, I'm so sorry for no updates until now. I'm going to try and make a better effort from now on! Please review and let me know, what you think! And don't forget to vote for Esther!**


End file.
